What The Future Brings
by BoarderKC
Summary: The sequel to Changed Destiny. Rating for language. Kari's back with new friends. TK and the others are moving on with their lives. While Tai's struggling to forget the past. Chapter 9 is up.
1. Grown Up

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Edit 1-16-2012. In the off chance that **Death2Sorato Takari** actually comes and reads this, let me just say don't bother. Thank you for leaving several flaming reviews of the story that proceeds this one. However, I would like to point out that you're calling me pathetic for a story I wrote eleven years ago, when I would like to call attention to the fact that your reading fanfiction for a story that has not been on the air for nearly ten years. Also, I'm disabling anonymous reviews, so if you have a problem with the story, send me a private message, you spineless little asshole.

A/N: This is the sequel to Changed Destiny. I strongly suggest you read that fic before you read this one! Otherwise you won't get it!

And I will continue Born Of Angels for all of you who are freaking because I started this one. I got bored with B.O.A. I'll start it again soon. I can do two at a time.

What The Future Brings

TK Takaishi adjusted his backpack on his shoulder as he made his way through the hectic school hall. It was way too crowded. "Stupid overcrowding!" He mumbled as he pushed through the students.

Up ahead he saw Izzy and Mimi standing by Izzy's locker. Izzy was searching through it, pulling out books while Mimi talked mindlessly. TK walked up to them and smiled. "Hey Izzy, Mimi."

"Hello," Izzy mumbled as he stuck a book back in his locker.

"Hi, TK!" Mimi said happily. She hugged him tightly.

"Hi Mimi. Why are you so happy?" TK asked as he hugged her back.

"Joe's coming back from the university for a few weeks," she replied. TK smiled again. He was happy that Joe was coming back. Mimi was always sad whenever he wasn't around. Besides, Joe was a good friend and teammate.

"That's great. When?"

"Next week."

"That's around the same time Matt and Sora are coming for a visit." Matt was coming back from tour that day. Sora traveled with him, while doing independent study.

"Does Tai know their coming back?" Izzy asked.

"Um… yeah," TK nodded. "Sora called him, I think."

"I'll ask him. I see him after school today. I'm helping him with some computer program for his class," Izzy said, finally looking up from his locker. "I gotta go. Class, I have to get there early today."

"Yeah, I guess I better get to class also," Mimi shrugged with a sigh.

They both walked away and TK shook his head in amusement. "The life of a senior," he laughed.

"TK!" He heard a voice call. He knew the voice already. A bigger smile appeared on his face. He turned around and saw a tall blonde girl walking toward him.

"Tera!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hi."

"Hi," the girl, Tera, replied. "How was your weekend?"

"Good. Nothing exciting happened." He took her hand as they walked to class. "And yours?"

"It was okay." She wrinkled her nose, "I had to work."

"That's too bad." She let go of his hand. He looked up and saw the door to her classroom.

"I'll see you after class." She kissed him again, on the lips this time. She pulled away and walked into her class.

TK heard a few cheers from the guys he played basketball with. They thought it was a hoot when any of them "scored" with a girl. TK forced a laugh and a smile. The other guys on the team were idiots. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari Kamiya ran as a blast of light and a huge explosion followed in her wake. She glanced over her shoulder. "Dai!" She screamed. A spiky, maroon haired boy ran out of the smoke of the explosion with a small digimon holding on to his hair. Another boy with semi long blue hair followed him with a small green digimon in his arms. She ran over and threw her arms around the maroon haired boy. "Dai!"

The boy grinned as he hugged her. "Oops." He looked around. A boy with brown hair and a girl with glasses and purple hair were waiting for them at the top of the hill with their digimon.

"We're supposed to be cleaning up the Digital World, not blowing things up," the small brown haired boy said.

"I'm sure Andramon will find some way to rebuild the plant," the boy laughed.

"This is who they hired to protect the Digital World?" The girl with purple hair joked.

"Hired? Who said anything about being hired? I haven't seen a dime! Where's my paycheck?" The boy ranted. The others giggled.

"We'd better get back to the real world," the tall boy with blue hair said.

Kari looked away from them. She really didn't want them to go. "We'll be back tomorrow," Dai said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She forced a smile. "I know. I'll see you then."

"Bye Kari," the purple haired girl waved, her voice gentle with concern. She turned to a TV that was the link to the real world. She disappeared, followed by the blue haired boy and the brown haired boy. Their digimon followed them.

"Stop it," Dai ordered as he pulled his arm from her shoulders. She looked up at him. "You don't want to stay here alone. Come back with me."

She smiled. "I won't be alone. I'll have Gatomon." She gestured to a white cat who smiled up at Dai. "I can't go back. I can't risk anyone recognizing me. People will wonder and freak out. Besides there's nothing for me to go back too. I don't remember anything, ecept for being sick."

He slid his hand into hers. "You're a good soldier. Too good sometimes. You worry too much about the Digital World being discovered. One of these days I'm going to make you forget all those risks. You can go see what you've missed."

"Go home, Dai." He looked at her, his eyes full of concern, refusing to move. "I'll be fine."

"Okay. First thing tomorrow I'll be here."

"First thing tomorrow you'll be in school." She hugged him. He disappeared into the portal like the others. "Let's get out of here, Gatomon. We'll go find somewhere safe to sleep."

They walked in silence for a little bit. "Kari, do you want to go back?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah, a little," Kari replied. "I miss all those things I can remember like the park and the food; and I wouldn't mind hanging out with Dai and all the others like a real person. But then, nothing beats the nights her in the Digital World. Its quiet and the sky is beautiful and I have you with me. I don't have to remember all the stuff from the real world."

They walked up to a small cave where Kari went in and came out with a sleeping bag and a backpack. They continued to walk out to a huge field where Kari set out the stuff. Gatomon watched her set out the sleeping bag.

Kari laid down and Gatomon curled up beside her. "I don't want to go home. I don't want to remember the medication or the procedures or the pain everyone felt. Is that selfish?"

"Not at all," Gatomon yawned.

"Good night, Gatomon."

TK laid with his hands behind his head in his bed. He had taken out Tera earlier and now he was in bed staring up at the white ceiling. He felt bad for going out with Tera, like it wasn't right. Maybe he didn't deserve her. He didn't feel like he could protect her.

Maybe that wasn't the only reason. Maybe it was a deeper, selfish thing. Maybe what it truly was was that he was missing something. That she didn't have something he needed. She didn't feed something that burned inside of him. Not that she didn't; she couldn't. She didn't have it inside her.

She didn't have that light.

Well, that was the first part. What did you think? Is anybody interested? Truthfully. I'm struggling over a bad guy and couples. Do you want couples? Should there be couples? I don't know. I still need to figure out a bad guy. I'm sorry this is short, but the next part will be longer. Later Dayz!


	2. Going Back

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Changed Destiny. I strongly suggest you read that fic before you read this one! Otherwise you won't get it!  
  
And I will continue Born Of Angels for all of you who are freaking because I started this one. I got bored with B.O.A. I'll start it again soon. I can do two at a time.  
  
By the way, only like a few seconds ago did I realize how much Dai and Tai are alike. JUst so you know I did not mean to do that, it just happened that was. Its really corny, isn't it?  
  
  
What The Future Brings  
  
Dai glanced around after entering the Digital World. He went there every day. Never missing for any reason. He worried about leaving Kari on her own for too long. Yes, he did realize that she had lived a whole year alone with out him and the others. But he didn't want her to go through that again.  
  
Today was the day. For once he'd make her forget about protecting the Digital World. Today he was taking her back to the real world and he wasn't taking no for answer. He had taken the day off from school and he was taking her out like real friends.  
  
He saw her. She sat by the river legs dangling into the water. Gatomon stared into the water fiercely, looking for fish. He sat down beside her and she looked up smiling. "Dai. What are you doing here?"  
  
Dai was about to reply when Gatomon spoke up instead. "Hey! You scared all the fish away!"  
  
"Sorry Gatomon, I'll make it up to you," Dai replied. He looked at Kari again. "I told you I'd be here first thing in the morning."  
  
"And I told you to go to school and not to worry about me.   
  
"Like I'd listen," he laughed. She frowned at him. "I was planning this day for awhile. Do you know what today is?" She shook her head. "It's been exactly a year now. I became a Digidestined and I met you."  
  
"That's great! Were you just coming to spend the day?"  
  
"Nope. I'm taking you back to the real world."  
  
She frowned and shook her head. "I can't go, Dai. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer. If I have to pick you up and carry you to the port then I will."  
  
She pulled her feet from the water. "Sorry, Dai. I'd love to, but no."  
  
"Okay." He stood up and she pulled on her used to be white tennis shoes thinking they'd go for a walk or something. He slipped an arm around her waist and lifted her into the air. She yelped. "I warned you."  
  
He carried Kari to the digiport. "Put me down!"  
  
"Jump on, Gatomon." Gatomon jumped on and sat on his shoulder. "Digiport open!"  
  
"No Dai!" A blast of light surrounded her and she closed her eyes. A loud thud and weight on top of her brought her back. She opened her eyes and saw Dai on top of her. "Get off of me, you jerk!" Dai grinned like an idiot. "I told you no."  
  
"And I told you too bad."  
  
"I can't go. What if people recognize me?"  
  
"Who cares? I'm the leader. I say you can."  
  
"I can't. I look horrible!"  
  
"Girls," he rolled his eyes. "I figured you'd say that. Hold on." He turned away and she glanced around. They were standing in a neat little bedroom. Dai knelt down and reached under the bed. He pulled out a large white box with a pink ribbon tied around it and handed it to her.  
  
"Dai, what is this?" She asked with a sigh.  
  
He smiled. "Open it."  
  
She pulled off the ribbon and pulled the top off. Inside were a soft pink tank top and a pair of kaki shorts. "Oh, Dai." She ran her hand over the fabric. "Why?"  
  
"Because I want to make sure you have no excuse to not go!" He laughed. "Besides I thought it would be nice. I'll let you get dressed and then we're going out." He turned and walked toward the door. "Just come out when you're done. No ones home."  
  
Kari did as he asked and pulled on the clothes he had given her. They fit perfectly because Dai knew her size. Of course Dai knew that. Dai knew everything about her. When he had first came to the digital world a year ago she had been alone for a year. Yes, she had Gatomon and the other digimon that belonged to her friends to watch her, but she didn't have any human friends.   
  
Then Dai and Cody and Yolie and Ken came. They had found her playing in a field with Gatomon. At first the new kids embarrassed her. Her clothes had been worn and she was very quiet still. But they proved to be good people. And they were the Digidestined.   
  
Dai was the only one her age. Seventeen. Yolie and Ken were both eighteen. Cody was fifteen. They had all listen quietly while she told her story of somehow getting trapped in the Digital World. Instantly Dai became her best friend and he became overprotective of her. He had taken on the job as leader of the group and he felt it was his duty to watch over her.   
  
She looked over at herself in a mirror that was tacked up on the back of the door. It surprised her, her reflection. She had not seen herself with out ripples going through the image.  
  
She opened the door and walked down a short hall. She came into what looked like a living room. There was a couch in the room where Dai sat. Kari walked forward and saw Gatomon and Veemon playing on the floor. The floor creaked under her and Dai looked up.  
  
He smiled and stood up. "How do I look?" Kari asked.   
  
"Great," he replied. He held out a hand to her. "Shall we go?" She nodded.  
  
"Davis, are we going?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Do you want to?" Davis asked. Veemon looked at Gatomon and they both shook their heads. "Okay, you can stay here. Just don't get into trouble. And if my parents come home, which I'm sure they won't, stay out of sight." They nodded innocently. "Let's go." He led Kari to the door and they walked out.  
  
They walked out of the apartment building and Kari looked around wide-eyed. "I forgot how tall all the buildings are." He smiled. "So where are you talking me today?"  
  
"Well, first I thought I'd take you out to breakfast and then maybe go see a movie." The walked down the street and somehow Dai's hand worked its way into hers.  
  
"That sounds like a date."  
  
"And how would you know? You haven't gone on a date in at least two years."  
  
"You want to know a secret?"  
  
"Something I don't actually know about you?" He asked in fake shock. "Of course."  
  
"I've never gone on a date in my entire life."  
  
"Really?" He asked, surprised. He figured a girl like Kari would have had no trouble getting a date. Then it struck him. "Oh, because of the heart thing?" She nodded. "Well, it looks like I'll be your first." She laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, is it doing okay?" Dai asked. Kari stopped looking around the restaurant and gave him a funny look. "Your heart."   
  
"Its doing okay, but recently its been acting up. Like right now I've been getting these really bad pains!" Her face convulsed into a face of pain as she clutched her shirt.   
  
"Kari, are you okay?" Dai asked scared.  
  
She smiled, "Gotcha!"  
  
He fumed and slapped her hand, which had been resting on the table. "Don't to that again," he scolded.  
  
She rubbed her hand. "I'm sorry, but I've never been able to do that before without it being true. It was just a joke, Dai." She blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Well, It wasn't funny."  
  
"Don't' be so overprotective."  
  
"Well, I have to be overprotective because you're not cautious enough."  
  
"I'm done bring cautious! I was cautious for sixteen years!" Her fingers laced with his. "I want to be reckless. Like you."  
  
"I'm not reckless."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call blowing up Andromon's factory cautious!" She shot back.  
  
"Oh, you just had to bring that up!" The waitress brought two plates and set them down. Kari stared down at it. She hadn't had this kind of food in so long. "Are you going to stare it into your stomach?" Dai joked. Kari looked at him and blushed before eating.  
  
They ate in silence. Dai chuckled as Kari ate. She seemed to be savoring every bite. Sure, he had brought her food from the real world plenty of times, but it wasn't the same. When he gave it to her it was usually cold.  
  
"You like?" She nodded. "Then we'll have to do it again sometime." When they were done he got up and paid the check.   
  
"I'm going to find someway to pay you back," Kari announced as they left the restaurant.  
  
"Why? I wanted to do this," he replied. "You're my best friend in the entire two worlds. Don't feel guilty. So, movies?" She looked up and nodded. "Great! Because I heard about this great make out movie!" They both laughed. "Come on, I looked all through the papers and I found a real funny one!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai sat at his desk, staring off into space. He wasn't thinking about anything unparticular, just staring. Every so often his thoughts would drift to a subject, but he would just shove it to the back of his mind. His elbows rested on the top of his psychology book as he stared out the window up at the light blue sky.  
  
"Tai, shouldn't you be studying?" Izzy asked.  
  
Tai looked up at the boy who was seated at his computer on the other side of the room. "Whether I'm studying or not is none of your business!" Tai snapped.   
  
"Geez, I was just asking a question! I guess it really is no business of mine if you fail or not."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Tai stood up and walked out of the room. When he returned he had a brown bottle in his hand.   
  
"Tai, throw it away," Izzy said as he stood up.  
  
"It's a root beer, Izzy." Izzy held out his hand and Tai handed him the bottle. He read over the label before handing it back to Tai. "You know I gave that up."  
  
"I have to make sure, Tai," Izzy replied, glumly. He returned to his work at the computer.  
  
"Its not your job to watch over me." Tai popped the lid off the bottle and took a swig as he collapsed in his chair.  
  
"I'm your friend, so I think it is."  
  
Tai looked away. "I don't deserve you." Apparently Izzy didn't hear him because he didn't reply. Or maybe he just didn't want to get into another fight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dai and Kari sat side by side in the park each holding an ice cream cone in their hands. They were both laughing at quiet jokes as they waited for their other friends to meet them. Cody, Yolie, and Ken were to meet them there and then they were to go to a nightclub Dai had mentioned.  
  
"So, are you going to answer or not?" Kari asked as she bit into the ice cream cone.  
  
"Answer what?"  
  
"Answer what? Answer what?! The same question I've been asking over and over and over again!" He gave her an innocent look. "Is there anyone you like?"  
  
Dai thought for a minute. "No. There's really no one." He bit into the ice cream and when he looked up he had dark cream smeared on his nose. Kari laughed. "What?!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK looked both ways as he crossed the street into the park. He held his silver cell phone tightly to his ear. "Matt, when are you coming back?" He asked, continuing his conversation with his brother.  
  
"In four days. Pick Sora and me up at gate 6. We'll be there at 4 o'clock," Matt replied, talking slowly so his brother would understand.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there."  
  
"Hold on a sec, Sora wants to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, put her on."  
  
There was the sound of shuffling as Matt's phone got passed around. "He-hello? TK?" A girl's voice rang out.  
  
"Sora, hi! What's up?" TK asked with a smile. He loved Sora. She was a lot of fun and a perfect person to talk to. Plus she was wonderful to his brother.   
  
"Hi TK!" She yelled, excited. "How's it going?"  
  
"Good, you?" TK slipped past kids playing on the swings.   
  
"I'm fine. Trying to keep up with my studies while trying to keep up with your brother."  
  
"Well, no one said you had to go with him. You could have stayed here with me!" TK joked. He heard Sora laugh on the other line. "How's your relationship going? I don't have to track you down and beat him up from neglecting you, do I?"  
  
Sora laughed again. "No, we're going good. I still love him, the pain!"  
  
"I heard that!" TK heard Matt yell in the background.   
  
"So, how's everyone doing?"  
  
"Well, Mimi's excited right now because Joe's coming home for a few weeks. Izzy's still grumpy about the school messing up his credits and having to take three classes over to graduate," TK replied.  
  
"I would be too," Sora added. "And Tai?"  
  
"He's doing okay. He's still trying to avoid everyone, but Izzy's been watching over him a lot."  
  
"I feel so bad for leaving. After all he's been through," Sora started.  
  
"Don't even start that! Tai's fine! He's been sober for a while now. He'll be fine. You just worry about finishing your work and keeping my brother in line!"  
  
TK walked past the sand box. He looked across at a bench on the other side where he saw a guy and a girl sitting there eating ice cream. The girl looked strangely familiar. Long brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin.   
  
"Sora, I gotta go!" He turned off his phone before Sora could say anything. Could it be? No it couldn't. She's dead! But it looks just like her. He opened his mouth to call to her when….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's two. I stuck in that part with the ice cream because I really don't know if I'm gonna hook Kari up with anyone. Tell me what you think. If you want Kari hooked up tell me. Then tell me if you think she'd be better with Dai or TK. Please Reveiw!!!  
  



	3. Remember Me

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Changed Destiny. I strongly suggest you read that fic before you read this one! Otherwise you won't get it!  
  
And I will continue Born Of Angels for all of you who are freaking because I started this one. I got bored with B.O.A. I'll start it again soon. I can do two at a time.  
  
I just redid chapter 1. Please reread it because it will help you understand (sort of) this chapter.  
  
What The Future Brings  
  
  
"Kari!" A voice stopped him. The two on the benched looked up and saw a girl and two guys walking over. "I can't believe Dai actually got you out!" The girl shouted.  
  
The girl who looked like Kari smiled. "Yep." It was even her voice. "Dai got me out."  
  
"What time does that club open, Davis?" The smaller boy asked.  
  
"Six, we have half an hour or so."  
  
"So what have you two lovers been up too?" The purple-headed girl asked with a mischievous smile.   
  
"Yolie! You know it's not like that!" Kari exclaimed. The boy next to her hadn't said anything. He was just grinning like an idiot.  
  
It was her! It was her voice. Her looks. It was her name for god's sake! He started to walk towards the group, but stopped. Did that girl say lovers?  
  
"Come on, we'd better get going," the tall boy with blue hair said. The two on the bench stood up and started to follow the others out of the park.  
  
'No! No! Don't leave!' TK thought. He began to run after them until he tripped over a toy dump truck. He looked up, face full of sand and saw the five where gone. He jumped off the ground and ran out of the back to the street. He looked up and down the street, but they were gone.   
  
Where could they have gone? The younger boy had mentioned something about a club. There were two clubs on this street. Was either having a teen night? Hi-Fi! He ran down the street toward Hi-Fi. Hi-Fi was a club his brother used to play at before his band was famous. They'd let him in for free.  
  
When he got there the sun had begun to set and pink and orange colors battled the bright blue for ownership of the sky. The bouncer took one look at him and smiled. "Come on in, TK. I haven't seen you here for awhile."  
  
"Thanks, Jake," TK smiled as he walked into the dark club. Laser lights and strobe lights burst through the room. Music pulsed so loud it matched TK's heartbeat. He looked around hoping to spot the five he was looking for. "This has to be the place," TK murmured to himself.   
  
"Hey, TK," a seductive voice came from behind. TK turned around and saw Ashley the waitress at Hi-Fi. She smiled at him. "Hey, what's up?" All the seductiveness was gone from her voice. She had just been messing with him.  
  
"Hey Ash," he smiled.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"A girl. You haven't seen a tall girl with brown hair, have you?"  
  
"TK, you just described about half the girls in here. Come on to the bar. I'll get you a drink." TK shrugged and looked around. Ashley put a glass of something out in front of him. "Here you go. Scotch on the rocks," she said winking at him.  
  
He took a drink. It was just Pepsi. "Well, this girl was wearing a pink tank top and some kaki shorts. And she came in with another girl and three other guys."  
  
Ashley looked up. "Oh, you mean those five." She pointed across the room to a table at the back. At the table sat Kari and the four other people. They were talking quietly and sipping from glasses. She and the girl were talking while the three guys were laughing, talking between themselves.  
  
"That's her! That's them!" TK jumped up out of his seat.   
  
Ashley grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before he got very far. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" She gave him a surprised look. "NO! It's not like that! That girl over at the table is an old friend."  
  
"Okay, then go ahead, lover boy."   
  
TK laughed and stood up, glass in hand. Just then the music stopped pulsing. A slow song started to play. He looked around and saw couples swarming to the dance floor. Glancing over at the table he saw the other girl, Yolie and the tallest boy stand up and walk toward the dance floor. Kari and the boy, Dai or Davis stood up and followed suit. The smallest boy just sat there, watching.  
  
The four began to dance, but TK couldn't take his eyes off Kari. She laughed as she swayed to the music in the other boy's arms. 'God, I wish I was in his place,' he thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And you thought you couldn't dance?" Kari asked as she wrapped her arms tightly around Dai.  
  
"Well, it must have just been my other partners," he laughed.   
  
Kari looked across the floor. "Look at Yolie and Ken. They love each other so much." Dai followed her gaze and saw Yolie's head rest on Ken's chest as he held her tightly. Kari did the same on him and he felt heat rise to his face. 'Get a hold of yourself Davis! Its just Kari!' "Cody's all alone," she stated, her voice low. "I feel bad."  
  
"I need to hook him up with some one," Davis laughed.   
  
"I'm gonna ask him to dance, alright?" She looked up at him.   
  
"Sure." He let go of her and she ran over and grabbed Cody's hand. He blushed, but allowed her to lead him to the dance floor to dance. "Lucky kid," he whispered as he sat down at their table. He took a sip of his soda and watched Kari. Just past her he saw another boy staring at her. It was a blond boy with a glass in his hand. 'I'll have to keep an eye on him,' Davis thought suspiciously.  
  
The song ended and the others returned to the table. Ken kept his arm wrapped around Yolie's waist even after they sat down on the tall bar stools that surrounded the high table. "I don't know, Cody. I think Kari's a little old for you," Davis joked. Cody turned bright red while the others laughed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Okay, they've stopped dancing, here's your chance,' TK coached himself. He still didn't budge. 'What if she doesn't remember me? What if she's mad because I broke my promise?' "I have to know," he stated to himself. He started to walk over, but stopped at an empty table and sat down. "I can't do it."   
  
From his seat he could hear bits of conversation. Like, "See, Kari, this is much better then the Digital World." and "How can you stand living there?"  
  
'Living in the Digital World?' TK thought. 'I had to have hope, not courage or something that could help me here. All I can seem to do is hope that something better will happen.'  
  
Another slow song began to play. Kari and that boy, Davis were dancing again. TK stood up and walked over to the couple. "May I cut in?" He asked as he took Kari away from the boy.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" The boy yelled.   
  
"Hi, Kari," TK whispered as he danced with her.  
  
"How do you know my name?" She asked as she stared at him.  
  
"You don't remember me?" She searched his face and shook her head. He hung his head. "I was worried about that. My name is TK Takaishi. We were friends when we were little."  
  
"TK," she repeated trying to come up with a memory that fit the name. "I don't remember, I'm sorry." She tried to pull away, but he still held her.  
  
"Are you Kari Kamiya?" She nodded. "So you remember your brother?" She shook her head. "Do you remember anything from before two years ago?"  
  
"Only being sick."  
  
"Please, just hear me out. This is all going to sound nuts, but I have to tell you. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not keeping my promise." She gave him a funny look. "Maybe we could go somewhere to talk."  
  
"TK?" TK looked up and saw Tera standing watching him dance with Kari. "TK, what are you doing? With her?" Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Tera, this isn't what it looks like." Before he could continue she turned and ran. He looked back at Kari. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Is there anyway I can see you again."  
  
The other boy Davis pushed him back. "Get out of here! Leave her alone."  
  
The other two boys came up behind him. "You're out of your league here," the tallest boy said, calmly. TK held up his hands in defeat and backed away. He glanced over at Kari who looked away from him and turned to leave.   
  
TK ran out of the club and down the dark street hoping to find Tera.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis turned to Kari. "What happened?"  
  
"He-he knew me. From before," she replied. "I couldn't remember." Dai wrapped his arm around Kari and she hugged him. "I want to go back, Dai. I don't want to be in the real world anymore."   
  
"Alright, let's go," he said, regret filling his voice. The five of them walked out of the club together.  
  



	4. Let Me Move On

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Changed Destiny. I strongly suggest you read that fic before you read this one! Otherwise you won't get it!  
  
And I will continue Born Of Angels for all of you who are freaking because I started this one. I got bored with B.O.A. I'll start it again soon. I can do two at a time.  
  
BTW- This is to Lt. Ironballs. Althought I do respect your opinion I DO NOT want to see fag or any other kind of crude comment like that in a review. They are offensive and don't need to be seen. If I see it again I will remove that review. Please respect this request.  
  
  
What The Future Brings  
  
  
Dai opened his front door quietly and looked around. It was dark; his parents must have been asleep. It was after ten, still pretty early, but he wouldn't doubt his parents crashed early.   
  
Kari followed, sleepily behind him as they walked down the dark hall into his room. Her fingers were laced with his as he opened and shut his door behind them. "I don't think you should go back so late," he whispered as he turned on the light.  
  
"That's where I want to be, Dai!" She replied.  
  
"Stay, just for tonight. Then you can go back tomorrow," he made her sit down on the bed.   
  
"No," she argued in between yawns.   
  
Dai looked over at the foot of the bed and saw Gatomon and Veemon asleep. "Your staying, end of story. Beside, I don't think Gatomon wants to be awaken up."  
  
"You win, Dai. You win," she sighed.   
  
"You can have the bed, I'll grab the floor." He pulled a sleeping bag from his closet and laid it out.   
  
As appealing as sleeping in a real bed sounded Kari continued to argue. "I'll sleep on the floor. It isn't fair that I take your bed."  
  
"Why do you keep arguing?" He asked. He forced her to lay back and he pulled a blanket over her. "Stop being such a pain and go to sleep!" This time she closed her eyes and fell asleep.   
  
Dai laid down in the sleeping bag and stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, thinking hard. Kari had been incredibly shaken after the encounter with that boy. What a bastard! Messing around with Kari when it was obvious he had another girl.   
  
But then again, what if it was just like the guy had said. It wasn't what it looked like. Maybe he really was from Kari's past. He had mentioned something about Kari having a brother. Would it be a good idea to try and find him?  
  
He sat up and looked at Kari. Today was the best day he had ever had, but it hadn't ended the way he wanted. 'Maybe I'll try to track down her brother. But as for that boy, I'll make sure he never messes with Kari again!' With that promise to himself he drifted to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK turned off his cell phone in defeat. Tera refused to talk to him. She refused to see him; she didn't want anything to do with him. He had really messed up this time. He had hurt the girl who loved, and freaked out the girl he cared for. "Real smooth, Takaishi," he mumbled to himself.  
  
He stopped and looked down the bright street. 'That's not what you need to be thinking about, TK,' he yelled at himself. 'You found Kari! She's alive! But she doesn't remember anything.' "That could be a problem," TK whispered. He turned from the path he was going and walked towards the Izumi household. That's where he could get some answers. Hopefully Izzy was still at home.  
  
He knocked on the brown door and the door opened to reveal a tired looking woman. "Hello Mrs. Izumi," TK smiled. "Is Izzy home?"  
  
"I'm sorry, TK. He's not here. He's probably over at Tai's," she replied, smiling back at him.   
  
"Alright, I'll swing by there. Thank you. Goodbye, Mrs. Izumi." He turned and walked away. He headed down to the apartments where Tai lived. It was close to the university and it was far away from the apartments Tai had lived in when Kari died. He had so many bad memories at those apartments.  
  
He got to the apartment and knocked. The door opened and in the doorway stood a tall, messy haired, exhausted looking boy. Dark bags hung under his eyes. "Hey, TK, what's up?"  
  
"Hi Tai. You look like crap!" TK exclaimed.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. "Thanks."  
  
"I came to talk to you and Izzy. His mom said he was over here. I found out something on Kari."  
  
Tai stopped leaning against the doorframe. "She's dead, TK. End of story."  
  
"No, she isn't!" TK exclaimed. "She's alive, Tai."  
  
"Drop it, TK," Tai ordered.   
  
"But Tai-"  
  
Tai grabbed TK by the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the wall behind him and held him there. "I said drop it!"   
  
Izzy picked this moment to come see where Tai went. He walked out, horrified to see Tai holding a struggling TK to the wall. "Tai, what are you doing?!" Izzy yelled. He tried to pull Tai off of him. "Let him go!" Tai let go of TK's collar and TK doubled over choking. Tai turned away and walked back into the apartment. "TK, what happened?"  
  
"Its Kari," TK choked out.  
  
"You were stupid enough to bring all that up again?" Izzy looked into the younger boy's blue eyes. There was a deep hidden pain that was lost inside of them. "Why?"  
  
"You have to find a way to open the gate to the Digital World! Kari has been living there for the last two years."  
  
"TK, she's dead. She's gone. Her body came back with us. She's buried in the cemetery. You have to get over it, it's been two years."  
  
"No, yesterday I saw her. She was hanging out with three other people in the park. I followed them to a nightclub and I found out some stuff. Izzy, you have to believe me! It was her. Her voice, her face, her name. Kari was standing there, living and breathing. I even held her in my arms."  
  
"TK, that makes no sense."  
  
"I know. But I talked to her and I may have even lost my girlfriend over her. She said her name was Kari Kamiya. She said she couldn't remember anything from two years ago. Except, except for being sick. It's her, Izzy. We have to go to the DigiWorld to find her."  
  
"Can I be honest with you, TK?" He paused. "I think your nuts. And I think your even more crazy to reopen this wound for Tai. But I know you wouldn't do it without a reason. If you say you saw her, then I believe you."  
  
"Thank you, Izzy. I just have to find her," TK replied. "I better apologize to Tai."  
  
"Good idea," Izzy nodded.   
  
They walked into the apartment and saw Tai sitting on his couch, face in hands, shoulders heaving. "Tai, I'm sorry. I'm so desperate to find her. I can't get her out of my head. And I know I sound nuts, but I know she's alive! She's here or she's in the DigiWorld. She can pass back and forth. Please, we could bring her back. I want to bring her back!"  
  
Tai stood up. "I don't want to hear all this crap, TK! Get over it!" He sobbed. "Kari's gone! Let me move on!"  
  
"Tai, I-"  
  
"Shut up, TK. If I could I'd take a swing at you right now. But I'm not that stupid. Give it up!"  
  
Izzy stepped in front of TK. "He wants to help, Tai. We both realize that the amount of pain he's in or Sora was in or anyone else could never even come close to what you felt, but we're trying Tai."  
  
"If you really want to help me you'd buy me a six pack, give me back my driver's license and leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Bastard," TK mumbled too low for anyone else to hear.   
  
"You heard me! Get the hell out of my house! I have class to get to." He pushed the two out of the apartment and slammed the door behind them.  
  
"Screw him. Whether he wants to find her or not I am! Even if I have to do it alone!"  
  
"You don't have to do it alone. Sora and Matt and Mimi will all be willing to help. And I'm sure Joe will give us a hand. Tai, just can't."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kari woke up from a fitful sleep drenched in a cold sweat and shaking. She opened her eyes and saw a boy holding her to the bed and trying to shush her. "Sh, Kari, come on wake up. You have to calm down or you'll wake up my folks."  
  
Kari shot up. "Where am I? Taichi?"  
  
The boy stepped back. "No, I'm Davis."  
  
"Dai?" She collapsed into her hands. "I'm sorry. I couldn't remember."  
  
"Who's Taichi?" He asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
She thought for a moment. "I don't know. It just came out."  
  
"Were you having a nightmare? Your really pale and you were tossing and turning."  
  
"I can't remember." He gave her a funny look. "Everything, why can't I remember people from before I wound up stuck in the Digital World?"  
  
"I don't know, Kari. But we'll find out somehow. Now, what happened in the dream?"  
  
"I just saw a lot of images. I saw what looked like a hospital room and I saw this boy with big brown hair. I saw lot of those images. And I heard voices. Yelling. A lot of yelling."  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but come on. I'll get you some breakfast. Maybe the color will come back to your face." He helped her out of the bed and opened the door quietly. They walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Davis had her sit down. He began to make his way around the kitchen. "So what kind of yelling?" Dai asked sincerely as he searched through the cupboard.  
  
"Well, I remember this scene. It was like I was watching through the crack of an almost closed door. And there was this boy, the one I said before, and these two older people, they looked like his parents. And they were arguing. I'm not sure what about. I can't remember." She put her head in her hands again.   
  
There was a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Dai smiling at her. "Well, since I can't cook why don't you and I go out to grab a bit."  
  
She nodded and they walked out of the apartment. They got to a dinner and went in. The place was pretty much empty except for a few rough looking truckers. "Hehe, nice place," Dai joked. Kari just smiled in response. They sat down and looked over the menus. "Alright, so when are you going back to the Digital World? When we get back to my house?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Kari nodded. Was Gatomon awake? I didn't see."  
  
"No, she and Veemon were still asleep."  
  
"Okay." The waitress came over and took their order and for a few moments after she left they sat in silence. A man walked by the table and Kari looked at him strangely as he sat down at the front counter.   
  
Dai followed her gaze. "You know him?"  
  
"He's the boy! From my dream! That's him!" Kari whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?" She nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai looked up. His eyes made their way around the small dinner as if searching for something. Then something caught his eye. A brown haired girl sat at one of the booths with a boy across from her. "Kari…" he whispered.   
  
He looked away, ashamed in himself. She was dead. He can't start that again. "I need a drink," he whispered. But he wasn't allowed to drink. Not after the accident… The waitress came up to him. "Coffee, black. As black as you can make it preferably." She nodded and placed a white mug filled with steaming black liquid in it. He took a drink and burned his mouth, not that he cared. Pain was pain, he deserved it.   
  
His eyes made their way back to the girl sitting at the booth and for a moment his eyes locked with her brown ones. Then she looked way. The boy across from her stood up and walked up to him pulling the girl by the arm with him. "Excuse me, sir. I'm very sorry to bother you, but I thought maybe you could help us," the boy said. "My name is Davis and I was wondering if you knew this girl." He pulled the Kari look alike in front of him.   
  
"I'm sorry I don't, why don't you go run along and make out or something," Tai replied harshly.   
  
"Sir, she thinks she knows you. The truth is she can't remember a lot about her past and we were hoping just maybe you could help us." The boy paused. "Sir?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Her names Kari Kamyia."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kari Kamiya. Does that sound famil-"  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
"Excuse me? Sir, I'm-"  
  
"Get the hell out of here! You sicken me! This isn't a very funny joke! Kari Kamiya is dead! Why does everyone have to keep bring her up?!" Tai exploded.  
  
The girl staggered back at his screams. "But…but I'm Kari Kamiya. I really am," she mumbled.  
  
Tai's anger continued to rise as he jumped off the stool he had been sitting on. He raised his open hand, intending and willing himself to hit her. Tears formed in her eyes as she flinched backwards, but she didn't move from his reach. Instead she seemed to be waiting for the attack, readying herself for it. Tai composed himself and let his hand down. "My sister is gone. She died two years ago. Just leave me alone." He threw some money on the counter and walked out of the dinner, pulling on his jacket.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari couldn't move after the boy had left. She was scared and confused. He had said Kari Kamiya was dead. But she was Kari Kamiya. And he had said Kari was his sister. How many Kari's could there be in the world.   
  
She fell to the ground, unable to move. She clutched her chest as she had done so many times when she was little. There was a shadow of pain lurking deep inside her. Not quite substantial, but still there.   
  
"Kari." Two arms pulled her up into a sitting position. She didn't look at the owner of them. She was picked her up off the ground. Finally she looked up and saw a man in a business suit holding her up.  
  
"Come on, son," the man said to Dai who was standing beside him. "Drive you two home." Dai nodded and they walked out of the dinner. The man walked over to a gold car and opened the door setting Kari in the backseat. Dai sat down beside her and she curled up into his chest.  
  
"Kari," he whispered. She didn't look up at him. She just stared into space, eyes still filled with tears that wouldn't fall. "Talk to me. I am so sorry I got you into this. I should have never dragged you over to him." She still didn't say anything. "Kari."  
  
"I'm not Kari Kamiya. Kari Kamiya is dead."  
  
"Hikari! You are Kari!"  
  
"When we get back to your house I'm just going back. I'm not staying in this world anymore."  
  
This time Dai didn't reply. Instead he directed the man where to go.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's chapter 4. Please don't flame me for the scene with violent Tai, I actually think they worked out really well. Please as always read and review. And for right now I'm not going to let anyone know about the main couple. You know Kari and ?. Well, I will decide in due time. I still want your suggestions. Lster Dayz! 


	5. Papers Of The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Changed Destiny. I strongly suggest you read that fic before you read this one! Otherwise you won't get it!  
  
And I will continue Born Of Angels for all of you who are freaking because I started this one. I got bored with B.O.A. I'll start it again soon. I can do two at a time.  
  
I changed this chapter a little and uploaded it again. I changed the part with the addresses.  
  
What The Future Brings  
  
  
Dai did not allow her to return to the Digital World when they got back to his house. The man had carried Kari up to Dai's apartment and when he got there had carried Kari to Dai's room. Dai explained to his parents it was just a soccer accident and she had hurt her ankle really badly. The man was kind enough to go along with his story.  
  
Dai showed the man to the door and shut it behind them. "Thank you so much for your help," he thanked.   
  
"It was no problem. I'm just glad she wasn't too hurt by the encounter. And don't worry. She's just stunned."  
  
"Really? I was worried it was something more. By the way, my name is Davis Motomiya," he stuck out his hand and the man shook it.  
  
"Joe Kido."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Kido."  
  
"Just Joe. I want to apologize for the way that man acted. He shouldn't have. I didn't hear any of the conversation, but I'm still sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"That man was, is a friend of mine. He's had it rough and although it doesn't make up for almost slapping your friend its his only excuse. He has a very short temper."  
  
"You know him?" Joe nodded. "What's his name?"  
  
"Tai Kamiya," Joe replied.  
  
"As in Taichi?"  
  
"That's his full name."  
  
"Is his sister's name Kari?"  
  
"Yes, but she died two years ago next month. Why?"  
  
"No reason. Thank you again. Kari I'm sure would thank you if she would talk."  
  
"Wait, Kari-" Joe started. Before he could finish Davis had slammed the door in his face.  
  
Davis rushed back into the apartment. "Davis." He stopped and saw his mother standing in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, mom?"  
  
"How long is your friend going to be here?"  
  
"I'm not sure…" Davis trailed off. "But I swear she won't be a bother!"  
  
"No, it's not that. I was just wondering if she's okay. She's no bother. When that man carried her in she looked quite pale. Is she sick?"  
  
Davis shook his head. "She's fine. It was just a really bad fall."  
  
"Alright. Here, you can at least take her a can of soda. Make her comfortable." His mom pulled out two cans of soda out of the refrigerator and handed them to him. The cold aluminum stung his hands.  
  
"Thanks mom," he grinned. He ran to his room and opened the door. The room was empty. "Kari?" He closed the door behind himself and looked around. A white sheet of notebook paper sat neatly written on his bed with Dai written across it and the digiport was open on his computer.  
  
Veemon looked up from his seat at the computer. "She left, Davis."  
  
Davis picked up the note from his bed and opened it. 'Dear Dai, I'm sorry for leaving, but you wouldn't let me go by myself. I just need to be alone for a little bit. Love, Kari."  
  
"Damn it, Kari!" Davis muttered. "What do you think, Veemon? Should we go after her or give her space like she asks?"  
  
"We should go get the others," Veemon replied. "Then go after her."  
  
"Alright," Davis grabbed the phone and dialed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe left the apartments and got into his car, thinking hard. Why had that boy asked so many questions about Tai? And about Kari? That girl had looked a lot like Kari, the boy even called her Kari. She looked so familiar. The eyes, the hair, the paleness of her skin. That was Kari. Joe even saw the likeness the girl had of Tai. Kari had looked a lot like Tai when she was alive. No matter how much Tai tried to deny it.  
  
That reminded him, why had Tai freaked out so bad. He had almost hit the little Kari look alike.   
  
Joe shook his head. He'd have to worry about that later. He pulled into the driveway of a cute little house. Getting out of the car he went up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal a pink haired female.  
  
"Joe?!" She exclaimed before jumping into his arms.  
  
"Hi Mimi, how's it go-" He was cut off by a hard kiss on the lips. Instantly he was in heaven.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy's fingers flew over the keyboard as he searched through his files on the Digital World. "I'm not finding anything helpful, TK," he said, discouraged.  
  
"You're not going to stop looking! We have to get back in! Can't you contact Gennai?" TK replied as he paced back and forth.   
  
"Easier said then done."  
  
A phone rang. Both TK and Izzy reached for their phones. "Its mine," TK said before holding it to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi TK. It's your brother. I was just wondering why you HUNG UP ON MY GIRLFRIEND?!" His brother yelled.  
  
"Oh, hi Matt," TK laughed nervously. "Tell Sora sorry about that. Something important came up."  
  
"What could be more important then my beautiful girlfriend?"  
  
"Suck up!" TK heard Sora yell in the background.  
  
"Don't give me that face!" Matt yelled, no longer talking to TK, but to Sora. "You know you find me irresistible."  
  
"Matt did you call me to make me sick or to tell me something relevant?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Our flight was cancelled."  
  
"So you're not coming back?"  
  
"You wish," Matt laughed. "The only other flight comes in an hour. Can you pick us up early?"  
  
"Um, yeah. No problem," TK said watching Izzy. "I'm glad you're coming back early, Matt."  
  
"I don't like that tone, kiddo. What's going on?"  
  
"I'll explained later. So what time, what gate?"  
  
"Gate 7, 6: 30. Later little bro."  
  
"Bye Matt." TK clicked off his phone.  
  
"What was that about?" Izzy asked, looking up from the computer screen.  
  
"Matt and Sora are coming back early. I have to pick them up from the airport tonight."  
  
"That's good. Matt would want to know about trying to go back. And Sora would want to know any news about Kari. Joe was supposed to come back today. How coincidental."   
  
"I don't care about coincidence. I'll come back later. I have to go make sure the bedroom is ready for Matt and Sora."  
  
"They're going to share a bed?!"  
  
"They've been going out for six years. Why not?" Izzy still gave him a surprised look. "Izzy, get your mind out of the gutter! You know Sora wouldn't consent to that and my brother's not like that!"  
  
"Alright. While your gone I'll keep looking."  
  
"Thank you, Izzy. I'll see you later." TK walked out of the apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Yolie picked up the phone after it rang twice. "Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Yolie, we have a problem," a male voice said. It was Davis. "Its Kari."  
  
"What's wrong?" The urgency in his voice made her realize something was majorly wrong. "Is Kari okay?"  
  
"Not really. Meet me at the park. And bring Cody. We'll go to the Digital World after we talk."  
  
"Did you call Cody already?"  
  
"Yeah, he should be there about…… now." The doorbell rang.  
  
"That was freaky," Yolie mumbled. "How do you do that?" She knew Davis was probably grinning like an idiot at how well he had that timed. "We'll be there." She put down the phone and walked to the door and opened it. On the porch stood a tall muscular boy who was still shorter the she was. He had a small upamon in his arms. "Hi Cody."  
  
"Hi, Yolie," he replied. "We better get going."  
  
"Yeah, let's go. Come on Poromon." A small little bird digimon jumped into her arms and they walked out of the apartment building. "Cody, do you think Kari is okay? Davis sounded really scared."  
  
"Kari will be okay. Davis isn't going to let her get hurt. No matter the situation," Cody replied in his usual low voice.  
  
They got to the park and saw Davis sitting on a park bench talking to Ken. Veemon and Wormmon were playing underneath the bench. Yolie fought back a smile, but it appeared on her lips anyway. Davis looked up at her and Ken followed his gaze. A smile upturned the corners of his mouth. Instantly his hands were around her in a tight hug and a kiss on her lips.  
  
Normally Davis would have made annoying gagging noises and Cody would have looked away uncomfortably. Cody looked away, but Davis didn't say anything. Ken pulled away and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Okay, explain what's going on, Davis," Cody ordered calmly.  
  
"Kari slept over at my house," he started. "She was tossing and turning all night. Nightmares, I guess, she just said they were dreams. She's starting to remember things from the past. When she woke up she yelled out some guy's name. It was Taichi. That's not relevant now, but it will be. Well, this morning I took her out to breakfast and we saw this guy. She said he looked familiar. I pulled her over to him and asked him if her knew her. He said no. Stupidly I persisted. I told him her name and he went ballistic on us. He yelled and nearly hit Kari before storming out of the place."  
  
Yolie's mouth dropped open, appualed. "What was he yelling? He was just going to slap her for no reason?"  
  
"He said," Davis paused, not making eye contact with his teammates. "He said Kari Kamiya is dead! His little sister was dead."  
  
"Little sister?" Cody asked.  
  
"He told us to let him move on. He said it was a disgusting joke we were trying to pull. Kari argued. Told him she was Kari Kamiya. That's when he went to slap her. He stopped himself and walked out. His name was Tai. Well, a man picked us up at the restaurant and took us back to my house. He said his name was Joe Kido and he was a friend of the other man, Taichi. Then he proceeded to tell me that Taichi had lost his sister two years ago."   
  
"Which was the same time Kari got stuck in the Digital World," Ken said.  
  
Davis nodded. "And that his full name is Taichi Kamiya."  
  
"Kamiya?" Yolie asked.  
  
"I have something to show the group, now that you bring this up," Ken said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some neatly folded papers. Unfolding them he handed one to Davis and the other two to Yolie and Cody. "I searched the internet hoping to find Kari's parents or any family at all. This is what I got." Davis looked down the page. It was a photocopy of an obituary for Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. "I checked everything. Its her."  
  
Davis stared at the picture. It was Kari, maybe fifteen years old. "This makes no sense!" Cody argued. "She can't be dead and alive at the same time. I mean, I danced with her last night. She's real."  
  
Davis crumpled the sheet, he didn't want to see it, but he couldn't push it out of his mind. He stuck the crumpled paper in his pocket.  
  
"I did find something else. Here." He passed out copies of this paper too. It had two addresses written on it. One had two names Davis had never heard of bfore. The address was in the States. The other one was Taichi Kamiya. It was in Japan. "Maybe we could contact the man."  
  
"I say we go find Kari first. She's probably more confused then any of us are," Cody suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Hey look!" Davis pointed across the park and the others followed his finger. Walking down the sidewalk was the guy from the club. "Its that boy, TC."  
  
"So?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Remember, he said he knew Kari. Maybe we could get a few answers out of him," Davis replied. The others nodded and the walked over to the boy. They surrounded him and he looked around wildly. "TC, right?"  
  
"Its TK," the boy replied. "What do you want?"  
  
"Do you remember us? We were with Kari, the girl from last night," Ken said.  
  
TK didn't flinch. "Yeah, I remember you. Where's Kari?"  
  
"In due time. We need to know some information before we tell you anything," Davis answered. "How do you know Kari?"  
  
"We were teammates and friends," he replied. He didn't have the patience or the time fore this, but if it was for Kari he would bend over backwards. "Where is she?" He yelled.  
  
"To be truthfully honest we don't know. But what we want to know is what's going on here," Davis said as he pulled the crumpled photocopied obituary from his pocket and handed it to TK. TK recognized it instantly. He pulled out his wallet and produced the real thing, which he had cut from the paper.   
  
"I have it already," he said pressing the paper back into Davis' hand. "You want me to explain it? Damn, I was hoping you could. You want to know what I know? She died in a fight two years ago because of me! I couldn't keep a promise to protect her! Now two years later I see her in a nightclub, alive and well. But of course she can't remember me or her brother or friends. Nothing except being sick!" Tears came to his eyes. "Are you going to tell me where she is or not because if you don't I already have a hunch where she is and I don't need your help."  
  
"Where do you think she is?" Cody asked.  
  
"Somewhere you wouldn't know of." Silence went through the group. TK brushed the tears from his guys. "I have to go. Thanks for being absolutely no help!" He rushed past them and before they could stop him he was running down the sidewalk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's part 5. I hope its good. I had a lot of fun writing it. Especially Ken. I'm happy I was actually able to make him into a good guy for once. I truthfully don't like how evil he is in B.O.A. Anyway, I'm really struggling with it now. I have no idea how this is going to work. I know what I want to do at the very end, but how I'm going to do that, I don't know.  
BTW- I thought you might want the ages of everybody.  
Sora, Matt, Tai- 19  
Joe- 21  
Mimi, Izzy, Ken, Yolie- 18  
Davis, TK, Kari- 17  
Cody- 15  



	6. Get Back To Her

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Changed Destiny. I strongly suggest you read that fic before you read this one! Otherwise you won't get it!  
  
And I will continue Born Of Angels for all of you who are freaking because I started this one. I got bored with B.O.A. I'll start it again soon. I can do two at a time.  
  
I had so much fun with this part! Sorato! I thought I should warn you, considering so many of you don't like that couple. Well, I do and I had so much fun writing this!  
  
  
What The Future Brings  
  
  
Davis hung his head in shame. "Just made his pain worse, didn't I?" No one replied.   
  
"Let's go. We should go find Kari," Cody finally said. The other's nodded. "We can you the computer at mine or Yolie's house. It's the closest." They started walking to Cody's house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't worry about him Matt." Matt got off the plane with his arm around Sora's shoulders. She was trying to convince Matt that TK was fine. "He's a big boy. He'll be fine."  
  
"I didn't like his tone. I have to worry. He's my little brother!" Matt shifted his duffle bag on his shoulder before he turned and wrapped his arms around Sora in a big hug.   
  
"Well, he's not exactly eight anymore. He can take care of himself."  
  
Matt kissed her on the cheek. "I guess so."  
  
"Let's go find him. I'm sure he's annoyed that the plane was delayed two hours," Sora said as she started to pull away.  
  
Matt held onto her tightly. "He can wait," he said as he kissed her neck. "He'll understand."  
  
She kissed him and then pulled away. "Can't you keep your hormone in control for five minutes?"  
  
He grinned. "I doubt it," he laughed and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Look, there's TK," she said as she pointed across the airport and saw the tall blond walking towards them. Sora pulled her hand away and ran over to TK and hugged him tightly. "Oh, TK! I missed you so much! Sorry about having you wait so long!" He hugged her back and she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Matt walked over and waited for Sora and TK to separate. When they did he gave TK a hug. "Hey, little bro." He pulled away and stepped back to give TK a look over. "Have you been crying?" TK nodded. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Its nothing. I'll explain later," he forced a smile. "And it's no problem about the delay. Come on, the longer we're here the more I have to pay for parking fees." He took Sora's carry on bag from her and motioned for the couple to go ahead. They did and went to pick up the rest of their bags and the pick up.   
  
When they had done that they went to the parking lot to find TK's car. "Do you still have that car dad gave you?" Matt asked.  
  
"The jeep?" Matt nodded. "No I traded it in. I got a new car. There it is." Sora and Matt looked up at where TK was pointing and saw a 1960's red Mustang.   
  
"Holy crap, TK. How'd you afford that?" Matt yelled as he ran over to it.   
  
"It wasn't easy. Fully restored and everything was not cheap!" TK replied as he opened the trunk and put Sora's bags in. Matt did the same with his own. TK opened the doors and let them in. He took his seat behind the driver's seat. "Mom's not going to be home. She had you scheduled to come home next week so she's out of town."  
  
"Its okay," Matt replied. Although he did want to see his mom, their relationship wasn't so close that he'd be terribly depressed over her not being there. "And dad?"  
  
"He's going to try to come over, but he doesn't think he can. He says we should probably just go over to see him ourselves," TK replied. They drove out of the parking lot and started down the dark street.   
  
"So why were you crying?" Matt asked after a while. TK didn't reply; he just kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"TK?" Sora asked.  
  
"We'll talk about it when we get to my house," TK replied. The drove the rest of the way home in silence. When they got there Sora and Matt put their stuff in the guest bedroom and then dragged TK to the couch. "Kari's alive," he replied bluntly. No one said anything and he didn't continue on. If he did he might break down again. 'You can't do that TK. Stay strong,' he thought. 'Don't show Matt your weak!'  
  
Finally Sora spoke up. "What are you talking about TK? Kari's been dead for two years. Its impossible," she spoke, voice thick with hurt.   
  
"She's alive. She's back. She's been living in the Digital World for two years." He looked over at his brother. "You have to believe me!"  
  
Matt looked over at his brother. There was a deep desperation in his blue eyes. "I believe you, TK. How do you know?"  
  
"Last night I was walking home and I saw her in the park. She was hanging out with four other people. I followed them to a nightclub and I talked to her. It was her. Her voice, her face, her name. Kari was standing there, living and breathing. I even held her in my arms. She said her name was Kari Kamiya. She said she couldn't remember anything from two years ago. Except, except for being sick. The other people who were with her said something about living in the digital world for the last two years. I have Izzy working on a way to get back, but so far we have nothing."  
  
"Why were you crying?" Sora asked.  
  
"I ran into the people who were with her last night today in the park. They surrounded me and showed me Kari's obituaray and started asking me questions. I didn't answer; I just asked where Kari was. They wouldn't tell me. I just kind of broke down."   
  
Sora looked over at Matt from where she sat in a forest green recliner. Matt looked back with a serious look of hope on his face. "You know it was her?" He asked. TK nodded. "And those people said something about the Digital World?" He nodded again. "Then why do you have Izzy trying to get into the Digital World?! Those people are obviously DigiDestined or at least people who have the ability to go into the DigiWorld!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Matt, calm down," Sora said. "Don't yell at him!"  
  
"Sorry, TK," Matt apologized. "Maybe we should worry about this in the morning. I'm tired and there's nothing we can do for right now."  
  
"I guess your right Matt," TK replied as he stood up. "You guys can go ahead. If you don't mind, I'm going to my room."  
  
"All right TK," Sora replied. She kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight Sora. 'Night Matt," he got up and walked to his room.  
  
Matt took Sora's hand. "We'd better go to bed too."  
  
"He'll be okay, right?" Sora asked as she stared at TK's closed door. Matt led her to the guest bedroom where they got ready for bed.   
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine," Matt replied as he pulled off his shirt. Sora smiled. Sure, she had seen Matt without his shirt so many times, but every time still caused her to smile shyly as butterflies danced in her stomach. He gave her a funny look. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Nothing," she grinned. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. When he pulled away he still hovered over her. "What was that for?"  
  
"Nothing," he laughed, making fun of her answer. She kissed him again, short and sweet before standing up and pulling he pajamas from her bag. "You're taunting me and I don't like it."  
  
"I can't help it if I'm your weakness," she remarked as she walked to the bathroom that was attached to their room.  
  
"You know mine, so what's yours?" He asked.  
  
She didn't answer. She pretended not to hear him. She got to the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind herself. Matt knew her weaknesses, but he always felt the need to ask her about them.   
  
Her friends and family; her two weaknesses. It was mostly Matt and he loved to bring that up. And Tai. Yes, Tai. Matt didn't know about that one. She still loved Tai. She quickly changed and glanced at herself in the mirror. She hung her head in shame. She still admitted to loving Tai after all these years. After all the things he had done to her. Leaving and then the accident. She still carried scars from it, physical and emotional.   
  
She opened the bathroom door and saw Matt lying in the bed, sheets of music spread out in front of him. She stopped herself and smiled at him so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed her. No matter how much she loved Tai, she'd always love him more.   
  
She went over and lay down beside him. He put away the sheets of notes and pulled her close. "G'night, Sora," he whispered. "I love you." She smiled and slowly fell asleep against his bare chest. She'd always love him more…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK stood on the balcony of his room and stared out at the stars. "I am such a idiot! I should have known that they were DigiDestined if they knew about the Digital World. I'm never going to find you, Kari, am I?"  
  
As an answer the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"T-TK?" A shaky girl's voice asked.  
  
"Tera?" TK replied. 'Oh, man. I completely forgot about her!'  
  
"Hi, TK. I-I know it's late, but will you meet me in the park," she asked.   
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be there."  
  
"Okay, bye." There was a soft click and he put down the phone. He opened his door and walked towards the front door. He past the guest bedroom and saw the light was off. 'I won't wake them,' he thought. He went down the stairs of the apartments and went outside. The air was cool. 'I'll walk, it's too nice to drive.'  
  
Up ahead he could see the park. It was dark, but the streetlamps illuminated the sidewalk paths. He saw Tera sitting on a green bench wearing a navy blue sweatshirt that was a few sizes too big for her. Her pale face was yellow from the light and her blond hair was left down. She looked up at him. "Hi," she greeted, quietly. She looked like she had been crying.  
  
"Were you crying? It wasn't over last night was it?" TK asked frantically as he sat down beside her.   
  
"No, I…um, are you going to break up with me?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"What? Wh-what makes you think that?" He asked uneasily. The thought had crossed his mind a few times in the last day or two.   
  
"I don't know why I asked that. Just after seeing you with that girl…" she looked away.  
  
"Tera, you have it all wrong. That girl was an old friend, I was trying to see if she remembered me or not," TK replied.  
  
She looked at him, her green eyes with holding tears. "TK, its over."  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I can't do this anymore. I'm not going to be here any longer, I had to say goodbye."  
  
"What do you mean you won't be here any longer? Are you moving?"  
  
"No, someday 'he'll' explain it to you, but until then… there's nothing I can do. Except…" She leaned over and kissed him deeply on the lips. This wasn't a kiss like any she had given him before. It was deep and loving. It was goodbye. His tongue mingled with hers before she pulled away. "I love you TK. Here, let me see your Digivice, I have a gift for you."  
  
"My Digivice? How do you know about that?"  
  
"Please, TK."   
  
He pulled his Digivice from his belt loop and handed it to her. "How do you know about Digivices?"  
  
"You'll find out someday," she replied as she looked down at the device. She hit two buttons on it and it changed form. It went from its normal blue to a green and white. It grew longer and a little wider.  
  
"How did you…"   
  
She put a finger to his lips and the device in his hand. "This is your new Digivice. You can use it to get back to her. Get back to Kari and into the DigiWorld. Goodbye, TK." She kissed his cheek and ran off.  
  
He touched his cheek where she had laid the final kiss. "Goodbye Tera."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, I surprised even myself with that part. Everything will make sense soon, somehow... I'm kinda stuck. Hehe, I know what I want to do, but doing it is tough. I added the part with Sora thinking about Tai for all those Taiora fans. A little bit for everybody. :) I hop you liked it. Please read and review. And don't worry. I'll explain Tai's and Sora's accident. By the way the device TK got was a 02 digivice, I didn't know how to describe it. 


	7. Finally Blamed

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Changed Destiny. I strongly suggest you read that fic before you read this one! Otherwise you won't get it!  
  
And I will continue Born Of Angels for all of you who are freaking because I started this one. I got bored with B.O.A. I'll start it again soon. I can do two at a time.  
  
  
What The Future Brings  
  
  
Davis glanced around. Either Kari had hidden herself really well or she was running from him. He and the others had been searching for her for over an hour. "Kari! Come on! This isn't funny!" Yolie screamed, worried about her best friend.  
  
Davis' digivice beeped. "This way." He climbed onto the back of his digimon Raidramon and they took off. Halsemon, Stingmon, and Digmon came up behind him. Halsemon and Stingmon by air. Digmon on the ground with Raidramon.  
  
Cody was the one who saw her first. "There she is!"  
  
Kari sat by the water of a river in an open field. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them as she stared, unblinking, into the rushing water. "Kari," Davis cried as he jumped off Raidramon's back. He knelt down beside her. "Kari, are you okay?" She didn't answer.   
  
Raidramon returned to Veemon as the other digimon returned to their rookie stages. He went over to Gatomon who sat a little bit away from her partner. "She won't tell me anything," the white feline said.  
  
"Kari, talk to me. Why'd you leave like that?" Davis asked softly.  
  
"Let me try!" Yolie pushed Davis out of the way. "Oops. Sorry Davis," she said after he fell into the water. Everyone laughed. Even Kari broke out of her trance to giggle at him. "Good job, Davis. You woke her up."  
  
"Yeah, that's he grumbled as he pulled himself from the water.  
  
Yolie turned back to Kari. "Hey, are you alright?"  
  
Kari's face lost its smile. "I'm fine."  
  
"Lair."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"But we're your friends. We want to help," Cody spoke up."  
  
"But there's nothing you can do! Kari Kamiya is dead! So who the hell am I?" No one answered. "Why can't I remember anything?"  
  
"So, what are you going to do? Stay here for the rest of your life?" Ken asked.  
  
"That was the plan," she replied before erupting into a fit of coughs.  
  
"Are you getting sick?" Davis asked as he placed a wet hand on her forehead.   
  
"No, but you will be if you don't get into some dry clothes. You're freezing!" She cried.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go back. No thanks to Davis," Yolie said mockingly.  
  
"To me?! Who pushed me in, Yolie?" Davis yelled.  
  
Everyone laughed. "We should go back," Ken said as he walked up behind Yolie. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Its probably very late."  
  
Kari looked away. "Bye."  
  
"Oh, no! Don't even Kari! You're coming with us!" Yolie replied.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! You don't look well and this has to be hard for you. You're coming back!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes," all the DigiDestined replied.  
  
Kari sighed in defeat. "Whom am I staying with?"  
  
"Me," Yolie replied quickly, before Davis could volunteer. Cody helped Kari off the ground and they all walked back to the DigiPort. Davis shivered quietly and Kari wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug.   
  
"Thank you," he smiled at her. They went through the DigiPort and landed on top of a pile of people in Cody's room.  
  
"We need to put down pillows before we go into the DigiWorld," Yolie said from the bottom of the pile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They knew she was there. Not all of them, but some. She was alive and breathing. And yet in another world she was dead and had been for two years. One of these two would have to disappear if the other was to be remembered.   
  
The question is, which one. The one that was dead or the living breathing one. To most people this would be a simple question. You save the living. The living go on, death does not.  
  
But it was more complicated then that. There would be so many records to delete and memories to erase. A whole part of the world to reconfigure.   
  
But as always the living go on.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shut up, Sora!"  
  
"Tai, you had way too much to drink," she argued.  
  
"Then walk home!" He yelled as he got into his black jeep.   
  
"Please, Tai. Let me drive."   
  
He ignored her pleas and turned on the car. She jumped in beside him. The car jerked forward. "Damn it!" He backed out of the space and sped out of the parking lot.  
  
"Tai, you're swerving. Can you even see the road clearly?"  
  
"Shut up!" He grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Tai, watch the road!"  
  
Tai looked up and saw a couple walking across the intersection with no knowledge of the speeding car coming at them. He swerved.  
  
"Hit the brake!"  
  
The jeep slammed into a tree. Sora screamed, but her scream died as she hit the dashboard. Glass shattered and rained down on the both of them.  
  
Tai sat up, panting and drenched in sweat. He looked around and realized he wasn't in his crashed jeep. Or sitting beside a bloody unconscious Sora. He was sitting in his bed, dead sober.  
  
He forced himself from the bed and into the bathroom. Squinting from the bright light, he stumbled over to the sink and turned the handle. Water poured from the faucet and he splashed some on his face. He winced at the cold, but at the same time it felt good.   
  
He walked out of the bathroom and quickly got dressed. He wouldn't get back to sleep tonight. After he had that nightmare he wouldn't sleep again. The horrible fear of reliving it once more that night kept him from it.   
  
He walked out of his apartment and out of the building. Gray clouds covered the sky in every direction. The air was cool. He headed towards the same spot he had for the last two years. Every day, he never missed one.   
  
Actually that was a lie. Then there were the few days he had been in the hospital. He had a concussion and glass all inside his skin. But he didn't care about any of that. What he cared about was Sora. When the paramedics came he was barely conscious, but that was much more then she had been. She never woke up from flying into the dashboard. She was in there a few weeks longer then he had been.  
  
When he was in court for drunk driving. The day he had been ordered to community service and AA meetings and had his driver's license taken away. He had missed those few days.  
  
He never missed a day after that. Never, in the entire two years. But still it didn't feel like it was enough.   
  
He could see where he was going in his mind. He had etched it in his memory. He had memorized every detail.   
  
He walked down a tan dirt path. It was hard to believe anyone would be here so early, but there people were, scattered her and there, crying against or for loved ones. He kept his head down. It was hard enough coming here day after day. He didn't need a break down before he even got there.  
  
Then he saw it. The gray head stone with the crest of light etched into it. Tai knelt down and pulled up a couple of weeds that had sprouted before returning to a standing position once more.  
  
"Hi Kari," he said aloud. "Ah, geez. The last few days have been really hard to get through. TK said you were still alive and I almost lost control and beat him up. Then some guy and this girl who looked like you tried to convince me you were her. I-I almost hit her too." He winced at the memory, the terror in the girl's eyes. "Everyone keeps telling me I have to move on, but I can't. I can't shake the craving for alcohol or the memories of the accident or the knowledge that I killed you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora walked slowly through the cemetery. She had promised herself that she would visit Kari's grave as the first thing she did when she got to Odiaba.   
  
Up ahead she saw someone else at Kari's grave. Tai. She hadn't seen him since graduation. He avoided her after that. Never returned her calls or answered an email. He just cut himself off.  
  
She got closer. He still hadn't noticed her. He was talking. To Kari, she assumed. "…or the knowledge that I killed you," he said.  
  
"Oh, Tai," she mumbled. Why couldn't he accept it wasn't his fault?  
  
"Everyone tells me it's not my fault, but it is. If I hadn't brought you back to Japan we wouldn't have met up with the others. If I had made sure you had taken your meds we wouldn't have gone home. If…" He paused. "If I hadn't been so weak Apocalymon wouldn't have taken control of me. I can't do anything right," he choked.  
  
Sora stepped forward. "Tai."  
  
He whirled around and brushed away his tears. "Sora?! What are you doing here? I thought you and Matt weren't coming back for a few days."  
  
"That flight got cancelled. Matt and I took the one that came in last night."  
  
For a moment neither spoke. Then, "You heard everything I said, didn't you?"  
  
"Pretty much," she replied. "Why, Tai? Why do you keep beating yourself up for all of this? When you came back to Japan it was for Kari to get better. You had no idea we'd be here. And Kari was in charge of her medication, not you! She should have known to take it. And Apocalymon. There was no way for you to fight Apocalymon."  
  
"Sora, I'm a coward. When my friends needed me the most I left. I left my baby sister die. And after she died I allowed myself to get lost in alcohol. I almost killed you."  
  
Sora didn't say anything at first. "Tai, that was ten years ago when you left. We made it through just fine. You didn't let her die, truth was she didn't have much longer anyway. I know it still feels like you did, but you have to listen to me. It wasn't your fault." She didn't say anything about the accident. Truth was he had almost killed her. She had been unconscious in the hospital after the accident for three weeks. Then after she was released after a month and a half she had to go into physical therapy for three more months. It wasn't fun, to say the least.  
  
"I can't move on."  
  
"You can! She'd want you to." He started to walk away from her and the grave. Sora followed him.  
  
  
~~~All traces must be deleted~~~  
  
He stopped and pulled a small pink flower out of his pocket and turned back. "What the hell?"  
  
Sora looked back at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's gone."  
  
"What's gone?"  
  
"Her grave. It's gone." He pointed to where the grave had been.  
  
Sora walked back. Indeed it was gone. "What the hell?" There was a beeping sound from both Sora's and Tai's pockets. They both pulled out d-terminals, mini computers, and opened them. They both had emails. "Its from Gennai."  
  
"Mine too," Tai muttered.  
  
Tai read it in silence while Sora read it aloud. "Things aren't always as they seem. Two different world, two different bodies, one soul. Only one can take a world. Only one can house the soul. The other is deleted. One has been deleted. The other houses the soul."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Tai screamed, attracting the attention of other mourners. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Calm down," Sora begged. She didn't like when he raised his voice. It scared her. The amount of anger behind his words was enough to make you back away and cower from him.  
  
"Sorry," he replied softly. "I'm going over to Izzy's. He'll figure this out."  
  
"Tai, you can't go now. Its 6: 30 in the morning. He's probably still asleep."  
  
"I suppose. See you around."  
  
"Tai, what if you came back to TK's apartment. Come see Matt. Then we can figure this out."  
  
"Bye Sora."  
  
"Tai! You're too damn stubborn! Get over yourself and stop avoiding everyone!"  
  
"Shut up, Sora! Leave me alone! I didn't ask to talk to you; in fact I didn't want to see you! I just want to be left alone! I don't need you or the others or anyone for that matter! Stay away from me!"  
  
For a moment she just stared at him, dumbfounded. Then she slapped him. "You know what, your right. Is that what you wanted to hear? You abandoned everyone who needed you, killed her, you almost killed me. You got what you wanted. Someone finally blamed you. Do you feel better?" He touched the cheek where she hit him. "You have no idea how lucky you are to have friends that put up with your crap! No one has ever turned away from you, no matter what. Izzy has made sure he was there to drive you anywhere or just hang out. Joe and Mimi make sure to check up on you. TK was your friggin' errand boy for a while! I never gave up on you, no matter how much pain you put me through. And Matt never beat your ass in for the crap you said and did! Did you even notice he never once talked to you about the accident? I told him not to touch you, so he just didn't say anything because he was afraid of losing control and beating the hell out of you! But its not like you would have cared, right?" She started to leave. He watched her leave, too shocked to follow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolie glanced at the clock that sat on her desk across the room. 7 o'clock it glowed. She had been awake from sometime now, listening to Kari toss and turn. Every so often her young friend would mumble something, a name or phase. It was usually the name Tai.  
  
She got up from her sleeping bag on the floor and walked over to the desk to look at the papers Ken handed her. Taichi Kamiya. That had to be whom Kari was mumbling about.   
  
She got dressed and brushed her hair. School started in an hour. "I wonder if my parents will notice is Kari's here?" She thought aloud.   
  
"Not if I'm not here." Yolie looked over at the bed. Kari was sitting up, exhausted, looking like she hadn't gotten a minute of sleep.   
  
"Oh, and are you coming school with me?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why do you insist that I stay here in the real world? Will I be Cody's tomorrow and then Ken's the next?"  
  
"Well, at least till your eighteen," Yolie admitted. "And I doubt you'll go to Ken's considering he's in Tomochi."  
  
"I'm going back to the DigiWorld."  
  
Yolie opened her mouth to argue when the phone rang. "Saved by the phone," she smiled. Kari just made a face at her. She picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Yolie?" A voice said.  
  
"Hi Davis, what's up?" She asked as she glanced back at Kari. She wasn't looking at her, but instead out the window.   
  
"Did you get an email on your d-terminal?" He asked.  
  
"Um… let me check, I barely got up." She reached for the gray mini-computer and turned it on. Indeed she had an email. "Who's Gennai?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno, just read it," he replied.   
  
She opened the email. She read it into the phone, "Memories of the past are warnings. But warnings are ignored and memories are forgotten. The truth of 'her' past lies in another world, there is nothing left for 'her' there. Return 'her'; allow 'her' to come back. The pain will be gone."   
  
"What do you want to bet that's from the Digital World?" Davis asked. "You up for a little ditching today?"  
  
"Of course," she replied.  
  
"Good, Ken will meet us in the Digital World. I'll be over in a few minutes, then we'll go over to Cody's and use the port there."  
  
"Alright," Yolie shrugged. "Bye." She put down the phone. She looked Kari. The girl looked at her with a pained face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing," she replied.   
  
"Lair. Come on; get up. Davis will be here in a few minutes."   
  
"Okay," Kari replied. She tried to get up, but couldn't.   
  
The doorbell rang a few minutes later. Yolie opened it and saw Davis. "Ready?" He asked. Yolie nodded. "Where's Kari?"  
  
"In my room, she doesn't look so well," she replied.  
  
"Show me." He followed Yolie to her bedroom where Kari was sitting with her knees pulled to hr chest. He head rested on her knees. Davis sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kari, what's wrong?"  
  
"Dai," she said, her voice very low. "I don't feel good. My chest hurts."  
  
"What do you mean it hurts?"  
  
She pointed to her heart. "Right here. I'm having really bad pains."  
  
"Come on," Davis said to Yolie. "Let's get her to Cody's now."  
  
"I really need a computer," Yolie mumbled as she slipped one of Kari's arms over her shoulders and Davis did the same on the other side of Kari. They helped her out the door and down the hall.  
  
Suddenly a red haired female came rushing down the hall. Kari did a double take on her. The girl looked at Kari and stopped. "Kari?" She asked.  
  
"How do you know my name?" She asked.   
  
"Kari Kamiya?" The girl persisted.  
  
"Who are you?" Davis replied.  
  
"My name is Sora Takenouchi. Kari, don't you recognize me?"  
  
"Sora," Kari repeated. She began to choke and wheeze. She slipped from Yolie's and Davis' grip.   
  
Sora caught her. "What's wrong with her?" Sora yelled.  
  
"Nothing. We have to go," Davis replied as he took Kari from Sora. Kari's legs gave out and she crumpled to the ground. Sora remembered two years ago, in the school when Kari had collapsed into her arms then.   
  
"Are you taking her to a hospital?"   
  
"We can't," Yolie replied.  
  
"Because she's dead," Sora continued. Both Yolie and Davis stared at her. "Your DigiDestined, aren't you? You're taking her to the Digital World, to Gennai, right?"  
  
"How do you know about the DigiDestined?" Davis asked, as he stood straight up to face Sora.   
  
"Because I am one." She pulled out her Digivice and showed them.  
  
"That doesn't look like the ones we have," Davis pulled out his digivice.  
  
"How are you getting into the Digital World?" Sora asked.  
  
"Through a Digiport, we have to go," Davis said.   
  
"I'm coming with you!" Sora shouted at him.  
  
He looked at her skeptically. "No, we don't know who you are. Mind your own damn business!" He tried to get Kari off the floor.  
  
"TK Takaishi, you talked too him, right?" Davis looked up at her and nodded. "He's a DigiDestined too. My boyfriend, TK's brother, is our leader. Her brother is our ex-leader. Let me get my boyfriend, he can help you carry her to where ever you're taking her. But whether you let us help or not we're going with you!"  
  
Davis and Yolie exchanged glances. "Fine, go get him." Sora ran off down the hall and Yolie knelt down beside Kari and tried to calm the shaking and crying girl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt sat at the kitchen table looking over the newspaper and eating some breakfast that he had made for TK and himself. Well, he made it for Sora, but for some odd reason she wasn't there. TK was oddly quiet this morning.  
  
The door burst open and Sora ran inside. "Matt! Matt!" She yelled. Matt jumped up from the table and ran to her. TK was by his side in a flash. "Those DigiDestined, they live in TK's building. They're down the hall. Kari's there! She's sick and they're trying to get her back to the DigiWorld. But they can't move her. Matt, they need your help."  
  
"Sora, what are you talking about? Where have you been?" Matt asked, confused.  
  
She ignored his questions and grabbed his hand and TK's and pulled them out the door. Down the hall they saw one figure standing, another lying on the floor, and another kneeling beside the fallen figure. TK recognized them all instantly. "Kari!" He ran and dropped to his knees beside her.   
  
"Hey, what the hell?" The marron haired boy pulled him away.   
  
TK turned and pushed him into the wall. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Knock it off!" Matt yelled. "Good god, Kari." He knelt down beside her. "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know," A girl with purple hair and glasses said. "She collapsed and we have to get her to the Digital World. But we can't carry her up a flight of stairs."   
  
Matt stood up and picked Kari up in his arms. "Where's the portal? How are you getting there?"  
  
"This way," the boy fighting with TK said. They hurried quickly down the hall and up a flight of stairs.   
  
They stopped at the third door down and Yolie knocked. A short fifteen-year-old boy opened it. "Who are they?" He asked, implying Sora and Matt. He knew who TK was.   
  
"DigiDestined," the other boy replied before shoving his way inside the apartment. "Let's go." The other's followed him inside to a room with a computer in it.   
  
"How are you going to get into the Digital World?" Matt asked.  
  
"Like this," the girl replied. She held up a small device and TK recognized it as the same one Tera had given him. "DigiPort open!"   
  
The three new kids disappeared into the computer. "TK, here's my cell phone," Matt said. "Before we follow call Izzy and tell him to contact Tai and the others and do what those three just did."  
  
TK nodded. Five minutes later he was done. "Let's go," he said as he held up his new digivice. "DigiPort open!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this part was bad, but its 12:35 a.m. and I have school tomorrow, but I was deperatly trying to finish this. Please read and review, tell me if you liked it or if you think it was rushed and shabby. Thatnks, later dayz! 


	8. Feeling Better

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Changed Destiny. I strongly suggest you read that fic before you read this one! Otherwise you won't get it!  
  
And I will continue Born Of Angels for all of you who are freaking because I started this one. I got bored with B.O.A. I'll start it again soon. I can do two at a time.  
  
Plus I would like to thank Prince Takeru, Cherry Seraphym, and Crystal Cat for your great reviews. I want to thank you all, but these three stick out in my mind the most. Especially Prince Takeru! Thank you.  
  
  
What The Future Brings  
  
  
Izzy dashed out of his house upon hanging up the phone. He was to meet Joe and Mimi at Tai's apartment. Only Tai didn't know that. Hopefully Tai would be home. He ran down the street, not bothering to even stop and get his car. In ten minutes he arrived at Tai's apartment, panting and sweating. Joe and Mimi stood outside the door. "Why didn't you go in?" Izzy asked.  
  
"We just got here," Joe replied. He stuck his hand out. "Nice to see you again, Izzy," he smiled.  
  
Izzy shook his hand. "Yeah, too bad we couldn't see each other on better terms." Joe chuckled and Izzy knocked on the door.   
  
Tai opened the door. "What?"  
  
"We're going to the Digital World," Izzy replied.  
  
Tai looked at each of the faces of his friends. "Hey Joe, Mimi," he nodded. "What are you talking about?" Izzy pushed his way in and walked to Tai's computer. Joe and Mimi followed. "What's going on?"  
  
"We're going to the Digital World," Joe replied. "Izzy said TK called him and told him that's where Matt, Sora, and he were going."  
  
"Why? How?" Tai replied.  
  
"Not exactly sure," Joe shrugged.  
  
"Okay, everyone come here!" Izzy yelled. "Get your Digivices." They walked over to the computer and stood beside Izzy. "Hold 'em up!" They did that too. "DigiPort open!" In a brilliant flash of light, the world disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt opened his eyes and saw a huge green field. "The Digital World," he said to no one.   
  
"Yep, now where there hell do we go?" The Davis said.   
  
"Davis!" A voice yelled. They call looked up and saw a blue haired boy running toward them. He looked at Sora and Matt. "Who are you?"  
  
"Has no one heard of me?" Matt joked. It was weak and no one laughed.  
  
"Dai," Kari said weakly from Matt's arms.   
  
Davis was instantly by her side brushing stray hair from her face. "Its okay, Kari," he said. "Will find whoever sent that email and he'll make you better." TK bit his tongue to keep from running to Kari's side. He knew he would be no help comforting her.  
  
Ken looked over at Kari. "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know. But she's real sick," Cody said.   
  
"Alright, well, I found out where the email came from. Its this way," Ken pointed. They began to follow him until they came to a huge lake.  
  
"Gennai. Is this the same lake?" Matt asked Sora.  
  
"I think so," she replied.  
  
Matt glanced around. "Gennai!" He screamed. "Gennai, where are you?!"   
  
A blast of light sprouted from the water. A young man appeared in the light. "Hello Matt. Nice to see you again," the man said.  
  
"Who are you?" Matt asked.  
  
"My name is Gennai," the man replied. "I have gotten younger, as you can see. Don't be alarmed. I can control my age. Bring Kari into my home and I will treat her and explain all you want to know." The light disappeared.  
  
"Where's his home?" Davis yelled.  
  
"Be quiet and wait!" Matt yelled at him.   
  
Suddenly the water parted revealing a long staircase. "What the- hey where are you going?" Davis screamed as Matt began to walk down the stairs with Kari. Sora and TK followed unphased by the parted water. Cody, Yolie, Ken, and Davis exchanged nervous glances, but they weren't going to leave Kari with perfect strangers so they followed cautiously, paranoid that the water would fall on them.  
  
When they got to the bottom of the stairs there was a pair of double doors attached to a grand house. At the doors stood a tall young man. "Gennai?" Sora asked. He nodded. "Wow, you've changed."  
  
"So have you," he smiled. "Follow me." He turned and went into the house. The others followed. They were all tense and paranoid. Gennai's new look made Matt uneasy. Gennai turned around when they were well enough in the house in what looked like a living room. "Here, Matt. Give her to me." Matt didn't comply. "If you want her to wake up give her to me, Matt." This time Matt handed Kari to him.   
  
Gennai turned to leave. "Wait!" Gennai turned and saw Sora following him. "Are you going to tell us why she doesn't remember us?"  
  
"If she wants me too."  
  
"What do you mean if? Can I come back there with you?" Sora pressed.  
  
"No." He turned and started walking away again, with Kari in his arms.   
  
Sora watched him leave and her anger flared. "How could he do that? How could he say no?" She yelled. Matt grabbed her shoulder's trying to calm her down. "She has to be okay," she whispered as she collapsed into Matt's arms, crying.  
  
Davis watched the young couple. "They really care about Kari," he said to Cody, Yolie, and Ken. "Come on, gang." They walked over to Matt and Sora. "Hi my name is Davis. This is Yolie, Ken, and Cody."  
  
Matt looked over at them. "My name is Matt. This is my girlfriend Sora. And that's my brother TK," he said as he pointed over at TK who had separated from the small group.  
  
"How do you know Kari?" Yolie asked.  
  
"I grew up with her and her brother," Sora replied.  
  
"I met her in high school. She was getting harassed by some dumb jocks. I told them to leave her alone," Matt shrugged.  
  
"I met her that same day," TK replied quietly.   
  
"And you? How do you know her?" Matt asked.  
  
"We met her when we came to the Digital World for the first time. She couldn't remember before being stuck there. Two years she said," Yolie replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai rubbed his eyes and sat up. "You bastard," he whispered as he looked around. "You brought us back." He forced himself to his feet and saw Izzy standing a little ways away looking around. Mimi was slowly waking up, opening her eyes to meet Joe's loving ones. He walked over to Izzy. "What the hell, man? Why did you do that?"  
  
"Matt, Sora, and TK are here somewhere. We have to find them," the red headed boy replied without looking at Tai.  
  
Tai's anger flared. 'How could he bring me back here?! Where she died! So many bad memories.' He wanted to strangle Izzy, but his hands never left his sides where they hung like dead weights.  
  
"Don't be angry, Tai. You have to remember that no matter how much you hate this place it is still part of your destiny. You are a DigiDestined." He turned to look at Tai. "Kari died her, yes that's true. But you have to remember all the good things too." Tai looked at him skeptically. "Meeting Agumon, finding your crest, rescuing Sora. Beating Devimon and Edimon. Shall I continue?"  
  
"No, I didn't want to be proven wrong the first time," Tai laughed.  
  
Izzy looked over at him in shock. "You're joking now? I didn't even know you could laugh."  
  
Tai slapped him on the back in a friendly manner. "I didn't think I could either. So, we have to go find the others? Then let's go!" He pulled out his digivice and began to look for a signal. Izzy, Mimi, and Joe followed, surprised by Tai's sudden change.   
  
Tai had no idea why all of a sudden he didn't feel like killing Izzy or having a beer or why he wanted to find his friends. Maybe what Izzy had said really got to him and he couldn't help, but feel better. No, that wasn't it; he knew that was too far fetched. Although Izzy's words had help they couldn't have pulled him from his two-year depression. Whatever the reason, he felt better and he liked the feeling.  
  
There was a beeping on his digivice and he looked up. He picked up his pace until he came to a clearing. There he saw a small orange dinosaur, a red bug, a blue and white dog-thing, a tan rodent with wings and a little pink bird. He pushed his way into the clearing. "Agumon!" He screamed.   
  
The little orange lizard looked up. "Tai?" He jumped up and ran to Tai and hugged him. "Tai, your back!"  
  
Izzy, Mimi, and Joe burst into the clearing. The red bug flew over and landed in Izzy's arms. "Tentomon!" Izzy cried in delight.  
  
The dog like creature, the tan rodent and the pink bird ran over. "Is Matt here?" The dog asked.  
  
"Where's Sora?" The little bird asked.  
  
"And TK?"  
  
"We don't know," Mimi said. "We're looking for them. Where's Palmon?"  
  
"And Gomamon?" Joe added.   
  
"Gomamon's probably at the river and Palmon would be in the forest," The tan creature replied.   
  
"Well, take us to Palmon and Gomamon!" Mimi exclaimed. They walked off while Tai and Izzy stood their hugging and talking to their partners.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gennai stared at Kari before moving away from the table on which he had placed her. In moments she would wake up and he would have to explain everything to her. He would restore her memory and send her on her way.  
  
He sighed as he sat down in front of a computer. He hated what he had to do. He was pretty much killing the child of light. Not him persay, but he had caused more pain to her then he should of.   
  
He hit the enter button on the keyboard and a soft light began to give off from Kari.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there's that part. I really hoped you liked it! Please read and review! 


	9. Crest Of Miracle

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Changed Destiny. I strongly suggest you read that fic before you read this one! Otherwise you won't get it!  
  
And I will continue Born Of Angels for all of you who are freaking because I started this one. I got bored with B.O.A. I'll start it again soon. I can do two at a time.  
  
A/N: The part with Tera and TK didn't come out the way I wanted so I am redoing it.  
  
  
What The Future Brings  
  
  
TK, Matt, and Sora talked quietly with the new DigiDestined. Sora was curled up in Matt's arms on a couch while TK sat beside them. Davis sat in a wooden rocking chair across from them telling Matt about being the leader and about their different crests and anything else he could think of to impress original leader of the DigiDestined. Ken sat in a red overstuffed chair with Yolie sitting quietly on his lap. She had her heat rested against his shoulder as she listened to his steady breathing. Cody sat on the floor beside their feet.  
  
The sound of footsteps made them look up. A young blond woman walked in. When she saw the group she stopped and stepped back in surprise. TK jumped to his feet. "Tera?"  
  
She looked over at him. "TK." She turned and ran from the room. TK ran after her. By the time he got to the doorway she was half way down a long hall.  
  
He ran and caught up to her. He caught her by the wrist to get her to stop. "Tera, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Let go of me, TK. Please. I don't want to talk."  
  
He grabbed her by the arms to keep her from pulling away or squirming. "What's going on? What are you doing in this world? Its dangerous." She didn't answer. "Are you a DigiDestined?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? You knew I was."  
  
"He told me not to."  
  
"He who?"  
  
"Mr. Gennai."  
  
"Gennai told you not to tell me?" She nodded. "Why?"  
  
"A year ago I met Gennai in the real world. He told me all about the DigiWorld and digimon. He also told me I was a Digidestined. The DigiDestined of Miracles. Then he proceeded to tell me one of the original DigiDestined had died. The child of light. He said a child must exist for every crest or else the worlds would be unbalanced. A miracle is the same thing as light. Good and pure. So I replaced the girl who died."  
  
"You were only here to replace Kari?"  
  
She nodded. "Gennai told me you were the most hurt by her death. Aside from her brother, but I couldn't do anything for him. Anyway, Gennai told me it didn't matter what I did, I just had to keep you from depression. You see there's no hope in depression. You would have died. So I became your friend to keep you from being sad or angry or scared. Problem was, I fell for you. I loved you even though I knew you couldn't feel the same."  
  
"Tera, I-"  
  
"TK stop. There's nothing you can say to make this any better." She tried to pull away, but he held tight.  
  
"Tera, listen to me. I love you." She froze. "I do. I care for you." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you so much. You really are a miracle. You probably saved me. I probably would have ended up bitter like Tai. Or worse. But my heart belongs to another, even if she doesn't remember me." He paused. "Don't run off crying again. I still need you in my life. I want you to still be my friend." He held out his hand and she took it with a smile. He led her back to the room with his friends and they both sat down beside Sora. "Everyone, this is Tera. Matt and Sora you've already met, but that's Davis, Cody, Ken, and Yolie."  
  
"Hi," Tera smiled.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in walked Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and Tai with seven small creatures. Matt and Sora jumped off the couch.  
  
"Gabumon!"  
  
"Biyomon!"  
  
The blue and white dog ran up to Matt and the bird jumped into Sora's arms. The tan rodent with wings dove into TK's arms.   
  
"Patamon!"  
  
Davis jumped up at the sight of Tai. They locked eyes for a moment. "You!" Davis yelled. The room, which was once filled with happy talking and laughter, was dead silent. "Don't tell me you're a DigiDestined too!"  
  
Tai nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
Davis turned to Yolie, Cody, and Ken. "That's the guy! That's the man who tried to hit Kari!" Everyone stared at Tai in shock. Except Joe who had seen the whole incident.   
  
"You did what, Tai?" Matt yelled.  
  
"You tried to hit Kari?" TK exploded.  
  
"I-I didn't know it was her. I exploded when I shouldn't have." He turned to Davis, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did. My sister's death pretty much killed me and all the talk about her being alive just makes it hurt more. I am so sorry." Tai extended a hand to Davis as a form of truce. Davis looked at it and crossed his arms across his chest, refusing to forgive. Tai shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Original DigiDestined, over here!" Matt called. "We need a quick meeting." Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Matt, TK, Sora, and Tai gathered on one side of the room while Davis, Yolie, Ken, and Cody gathered on the other. Tera glanced around wildly before walking out of the room.  
  
"Tai?" Sora whispered. He looked over at her. "Come 're," she pulled him aside. "I'm sorry Tai."  
  
"For what?"   
  
"For that fight. I shouldn't have said all that stuff."  
  
"Sora, I deserved every word. I gave up on so much that after a while I stopped caring about everything. I gave up on ever having a normal family. Getting along with my parents or Kari living to graduate high school. That was by the time I was eleven. All the hurt started then. After that I gave up in myself. I couldn't be a good leader. I walked away. I couldn't fight. I gave up on my friends. I didn't think I deserved any of them. You're right. I have to move on. And I am, or I will."  
  
"No, Tai, there's more. Do you promise not to get mad?"  
  
"Yes," he replied. His eyebrows furrowed in caution.   
  
"Kari's here. I swear! She's in another room with Gennai." He looked angry and he tried to walk away, but she grabbed his arm. "Tai, you have to believe me! I would never lie to you!"  
  
He looked back at her and swallowed his anger. He ignored the disgusting feeling of hate that overwhelmed his heart. "I know. I know you would never lie to me. So I believe you. But I want to see her before I go along with everything."  
  
"Me too. Gennai won't let anyone see her."  
  
"Bastard," Tai whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari groaned in pain as she opened her eyes. "Dai? Yolie?" She called. A good-looking young man appeared over her and a feeling of pure terror took over her body causing her to shake.  
  
"Calm down," he whispered softly. "My name is Gennai. I am an old friend of your brother."  
  
"I don't have a brother," she replied as she shook. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she stopped shaking. But it didn't stop the pain in her chest. She coughed.   
  
"Yes, you do. You just can't remember him."  
  
"Where's Dai? Where's Davis? I want him here?" Kari tried to sit up, but she couldn't.  
  
"Stop, child. You'll hurt yourself more than you already are!" He hushed her. "I will call Daisuke once you and I are done."  
  
"What are we going to talk about?" Kari asked. "Is it my heart? Am I sick again? Mr. Gennai sir, I don't want to be sick again!"  
  
"You are sick, Miss. Kamiya, but that's not what we're going to talk about. Not yet, at least. First we need to talk about restoring your memory. I'm sure you'd like to know why you can't remember anything."  
  
"Yes, I would," Kari replied.   
  
"Well, the funny thing is restoring your memory is as easy as pulling information off a computer disk." He held up a gray computer disk before shoving it into the disk drive of a computer. He typed out a few things and stepped back.   
  
Kari felt strange. For the moment the throbbing pain in her heart went numb. Her eyelids became heavy and started to droop. She slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Gennai stared down at the sleeping girl. When she awoke she would remember her past. Then he would have to explain what happened to her and to her friends.  
  
Tera walked into the room at this moment. "Do you need any help Mr. Gennai?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, stay here with Kari. If she wakes up don't let her get up or sit up." She nodded and he walked out of the room. He walked into the room where all the DigiDestined were.  
  
The DigiDestined looked up at him. Davis jumped to his feet. "Where's Kari? Is she okay?"  
  
Gennai looked at him. "She's in the back. I'm restoring her memory. She asleep. She needs the rest."  
  
"Why did you take it away in the first place?" Ken asked.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
Tai jumped up. "What the hell is going on? Kari died two years ago! I have the death certificate and obituary to prove it."  
  
"Look at it again. All of you who have the obituary look at it again."  
  
Tai, Sora, TK, and Davis pulled out the papers. Turning it over they stared in disbelief. "Its blank," Tai finally said.   
  
"Yes, I've deleted all traces of her death."  
  
"Why?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Its obvious, isn't it?" Izzy replied. "She alive, that's why."  
  
"Yes, that's exactly the reason," Gennai complied.  
  
"Mr. Gennai." Tera dashed into the room. "She's waking up."  
  
"Kari? You have to let me back there!" Tai screamed.  
  
"Alright. You and you can come back." He pointed at Davis and Tai. "The rest of you stay here." He turned and walked out of the room with Tai and Davis following close behind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari's eyes still drooped as she waited for Gennai to return. Tera, the girl who had been there when she woke up, told her not to sit up or move at all. "Don't fall asleep either. Gennai's bringing in your friends."  
  
The door opened. Kari looked up and saw Gennai and Davis walk in. Another boy with big brown hair and chocolate brown eyes walked in behind them. Kari recognized him automatically. Tai, brother. He looked at her from the doorway, but didn't move. There was sadness in his eyes.   
  
Tai walked into the room and saw a girl lying on a table in the middle of the room. Kari! His heart jumped for joy, but his brain held him in place. 'She can't be really. I must be dreaming,' he thought in his usual pessimistic manner.  
  
Davis ran to Kari's side and wrapped his arms around her. She ignored all of Tera's warnings and sat up, allowing Davis to hug her tightly. "What happened?" He asked.   
  
"I remembered everything. There's so much it was overwhelming. My friends and family. My parents didn't want me; they gave up. I ran away from home, just me and my brother. I died." She began to cry into her hands. "I'm really dead!"  
  
Tai finally moved from the doorway. He walked over to her and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. She settled against his chest and cried into his shirt. It sent back memories to both Tai and Kari, when they were younger. She hugged him and he hugged back tighter as he held back tears.   
  
Kari let the boy, her brother, hug her. It felt so right, even if she had been afraid of him just seconds ago. Now she just longed to feel his warmth and hear comforting whispers.  
  
"That's wrong. Our parents loved you. The pain was just eventually so much they knew they had to except what would happen. But they loved you! Don't think any different. And you are alive! Very much so! You're here, aren't you?" She nodded. "Alright." Pause. "I've missed you so much." He hugged her tighter and she broke out into fresh sobs.   
  
"So, do you want to know what happened?" Gennai asked.  
  
Davis looked up from the two hugging and crying. "What about the others?"  
  
"They will find out later. You two are the closest to Kari. You two and her should hear first."  
  
"What about TK and Kari? They're pretty close," Tera asked.  
  
"No, just these three."  
  
"Alright, out with it," Davis ordered.  
  
"Okay, this is what happened…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, there's part nine. Another of my classic cliffhangers. If you read 'Kari's Secret' I did the exact same thing. Stopped right before everything got explained. You all are gonna strangle me. :D I think I may take a break for awhile, hehe! I may write the rest in a few months. 


	10. New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Changed Destiny. I strongly suggest you read that fic before you read this one! Otherwise you won't get it!  
  
And I will continue Born Of Angels for all of you who are freaking because I started this one. I got bored with B.O.A. I'll start it again soon. I can do two at a time.  
  
  
What The Future Brings  
  
  
"Okay, this is what happened…" Gennai started. "As you realize when a digimon dies they are reconfigured. The data is changed and they are reborn in a place call Primary Village. This is what happened to Kari. She was reconfigured and reborn. When she was reconfigured her memories were taken away and stored with lost data at Primary Village. I found it, but decided not to interfere with her yet."  
  
"Shock of all shocks," Tai mumbled. Kari looked up at him, concern on her pale face. "I'm okay," he smiled at her.   
  
"If she was reconfigured then why is she still sick?" A voice asked from the doorway. They all looked up and saw a young blond man leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.  
  
"TK!" Kari yelled.  
  
He looked up at her and a huge grin spread across his face. "You remember me?" He ran over to her and hugged her tightly.   
  
"I didn't say you could come back here," Gennai said.  
  
"I don't believe its right that not all of us get to hear at the same time," TK replied as he pulled away from Kari. He let Tai put his hands around her again.  
  
"I agree," Davis added.  
  
"Well, this is how I chose to do it. You can stay and listen if you'd like," Gennai said, annoyed.  
  
"Thanks for the permission, but I wasn't going to leave anyway," TK snapped. "And I'd like my question answered."  
  
"When she was reconfigured it took way her injuries that were the cause of her death. The sickness didn't cause her death, Apocalymon did. So the DigiWorld copied the sickness too. The only thing is the disease is unknown here. You can't activate a disease where the data doesn't exist. So it didn't bother her until she went back to the real world. It triggered then."  
  
Davis bit his lip. He had been the one who forced Kari into the real world. 'Stupid! She didn't want to go!' He thought. 'For good reason I guess.' "Why didn't you warn her? Why didn't you let her know that if she went into the real world she'd get sick?" Davis yelled.  
  
"I did. I tried. I gave her the memories of being sick. I thought it would scare her away from the real world. And it did for a while. Unfortunately her friends are a little persistent." Davis hung his head in shame.   
  
"So I'm just a copy of my original self?" Kari asked. Gennai didn't answer.  
  
"So there's nothing to do?" Tai asked. "She's sick and that's it?"  
  
"I'll need to talk to you more about that later. For now I'll leave you to talk. Come Tera."   
  
Gennai walked out of the room and Tera got up to follow. She stopped at the doorway. "I got to get home. Bye TK!"  
  
"Bye Tera," he waved. He looked back at Tai. "Shall I call the others?"  
  
Tai looked down at Kari. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired," she replied.   
  
"Why don't we wait? Let Kari get some sleep and we'll go tell the others," Tai suggested.  
  
Kari gripped his hand. "Don't leave!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
TK looked over at Davis. "We'll tell the others." Davis didn't reply, but did follow TK out of the room.  
  
Kari laid back on the table and Tai pulled the blanket up on her. "I don't want to be sick again, Tai," she whispered. "It hurts so much."   
  
"Do you want to come back to the real world?"  
  
"With you?" He nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Okay, go to sleep. Get some rest." She closed her eyes. He pulled up the stool Tera had been sitting on. "You want to come back. I want you to come back." He closed his eyes and put his hands together. "Dear God, I pray I can take care of Kari. I pray I have the strength to stay sober and to stay strong for her. I can't lose he again. I love her so much.  
  
Sora walked up into the doorway and stopped. Tai didn't notice her.   
  
"I'm not proud of myself or the things I've done. But please let me try again. Please, God. Just give me one more chance. One more chance to hold her and take care of her. Don't take Kari away from me because I can't do this again." He looked at Kari, listened to her steady breathing, and stroked her soft brown hair. He laughed. "Look at me praying. Like anyone especially God would listen. Half the prayers in the world are unanswered, why would mine be?"  
  
"Not all prayers are unanswered." Tai looked up and saw Sora standing in the doorway. "TK and Davis told us what happened. Gennai said I could come back."  
  
"She's sick again."  
  
"I know." She walked in and hugged him. "She'll get better this time."  
  
"I hope so. I can't deal with another death."  
  
Gennai walked into the room. "I need to talk to you, Tai. Alone."  
  
Sora pulled away from Tai. "I get the hint." She started for the doorway.  
  
"Wait!" Tai cried. "Whatever you have to say Sora can hear it too."  
  
Gennai nodded. "I figured you say that. It's about Kari's heart. She's not going to make it."  
  
"That's real comforting, Gennai?" Tai mumbled.  
  
"She needs a transplant."  
  
"We were too far down the list when she was alive, what makes you think we'll be any closer when she's been dead for a year?" Tai asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised. Here," Gennai placed a wad of cash into Tai's hand.  
  
"What is this? There has to be at least a million dollars here!"   
  
"That should help with medical procedures and school for the both of you. I want to see Kari better. It is my fault she's sick again. Her suffering is my mistake. Make sure she gets better, young Kamiya."  
  
Tai put the money in his pocket. "Yes sir."  
  
"Good boy." He slapped Tai on the back. "Take her and go home. When you get home there'll be a phone call for you. Don't miss it."  
  
"Alright." Tai lifted Kari up. "Sora, go get the others." Sora dashed out of the room. "I assume we can use your computer as a DigiPort."  
  
"Of course."  
  
The other DigiDestined filed in. Matt ran up to Tai. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Not sure yet," Tai replied. "Open the port."  
  
Matt held up his DigiVice. "DigiPort Open." A bright light flashed and they were all standing in Tai's bedroom.  
  
"Where are we?" It was Yolie.  
  
"Your in my house," Tai replied. "Sora, help me." Sora pulled back the blanket on Tai's bed and he laid Kari down. The smaller girl didn't stir. "Come on, everybody out of the room." Tai pushed them out into his living room.   
  
"So Kari's going to stay her with you?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yep," Tai replied. The phone rang and he jumped for it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kamiya?" A male voice said. It sounded familiar.  
  
"Dr. Kido? Jim?" Joe looked up.  
  
"Yes, long time no see," the man laughed. "I have some great news. Kari moved up. They have a transplant all read for her at the hospital."  
  
"You're kidding me!" Tai said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not kidding you. They have the transplant for her. Do you want to go through with the operation? It's a risky and costly procedure."  
  
"Why are you asking me? Isn't this type of thing up to my parents?"  
  
"If they had custody of your sister. But they don't. You do. This is your call, Tai"  
  
"Legal custody? Of course, yes! I want to do this!" Tai yelled into the phone.  
  
"Alright. Let's set this up."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK walked into the hospital, one red rose and three white carnations in hand. He walked towards the large hospital room where Kari was staying. He took a deep breath; he didn't like hospitals too much. He turned into the open doorway, but stopped upon seeing Davis sitting beside Kari on the hospital bed. His hand was wrapped around hers. They were talking quietly.  
  
"The coach said I may be good enough to play college ball," Davis said.   
  
"Is that good?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah. For a junior." She looked away and out the window. "What's up? You keep zoning out."  
  
"Its nothing," she whispered.  
  
"Hikari," he persisted.  
  
"Dai, I'm scared! What if the heart doesn't work inside me? What if something goes wrong in the operation room? I'm just scared." Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Nothing will go wrong. You'll go in and then come out as good as new. No pain, no fear, no anything. And when you wake up your friends will be here and your brother will take you home and we'll throw a big party." He put his arm around her and she snuggled against him.  
  
TK's heart fell as he watched the two.   
  
"Tomorrow everything will be better."  
  
"I'm still scared, Dai."  
  
"It'll be fine," he hugged her tighter. The alarm on his watch went off.   
  
"You have to go?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow before you go in for the operation." He climbed down from the bed. "Bye Kari."  
  
"Bye Dai."  
  
Davis walked out of the room and straight into TK. The both fell backwards at the force of the impact. Davis looked up with annoyance clear on his face. His frown turned into a smile when he saw TK and he laughed. "Hi TK." He got up and helped TK up. "How's it going?"  
  
"Uh, okay. I guess," TK replied as he dusted himself off.  
  
Davis looked at the flowers in TK's hand. "For Kari?" TK nodded. "Do you like her? I mean, more then friends?"  
  
TK nodded again. "But I'll back off."  
  
"For me?" Davis asked. "Why?"  
  
"Aren't you two…" He trailed off, unable to say the words himself.  
  
"No! Of course net! I love Kari and all, but not like that. More like a sister type thing. I promised myself a long time ago that I'd take care of her and never hurt her. I'd be too afraid of breaking her heart to ever go too far. Go in and see her. She doesn't like being alone too long." He held out his hand and TK shook it. "See you later TK," he said before walking off.   
  
"By Davis." TK stepped into the doorframe and knocked on the door. Kari looked up at him and smiled. "Hi Kari."  
  
"Hi TK!" He held up the flowers and she took them. "For me? Thank you." She patted the bed next to her where Davis had been sitting. "Have a seat."  
  
He sat down facing her. She looked disappointed. "How are you feeling?" She shrugged.   
  
Neither of them spoke for a few moments. "TK," she finally said.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why were you sorry?"  
  
He didn't answer at first. Then he laughed. "This was easier the first time around." He went serious again. "I'm sorry because I couldn't protect you during the battle with Apocalymon. You didn't make it home like I promised. It was my fault."  
  
She smiled. "It isn't your fault. And its not like I'm mad at you or anything." She put her hand on his. He blushed.  
  
"I'm still sorry."  
  
"Then I forgive you."  
  
He smiled. An odd silence passed. Then, "Kari."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't be scared, okay."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
He took the seat beside her where Davis had been. He smiled and took her hand. "Well, then maybe I can give you something to think about instead of the operation. Well, maybe. If you accept, I guess."  
  
"Accept what?"  
  
"Kari, do you think maybe-" He paused and swallowed hard. "When you get better maybe-" He blushed again. "Do you want to go out with me?" He finally got out softly.  
  
At first her face remained emotionless and his heart died. Then a smile lit up her face. "Yes!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YES!"   
  
A huge smile crossed his face. He leaned over and kissed her. Ten seconds later he pulled away. "I am so sorry! I shouldn't have-"  
  
She put a finger over his lips to silence him. "Its okay. I liked it. My first kiss," she chuckled. She leaned over and kissed him again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Tai sat in silence as he waited for Kari to wake up. She was still unconscious from the anesthetic of the operation and he was starting to worry now. A doctor came into check on her. Tai jumped up out of his seat and startled the doctor. "Should she still be asleep? Is she okay? When is she going to wake up?"  
  
"Mr. Kamiya, its perfectly fine that she's still under. She's fine right now. I'm not exactly sure when she's going to wake. Please be patient," the young doctor said. He walked out of the room.  
  
"Can't stand doctors. Too impersonal," Tai mumbled to himself.  
  
Joe walked in. "I heard that, Tai," he laughed. Mimi was at his side, holding his hand.  
  
"Hi Joe. Hi Mimi," Tai waved as he sat back down.  
  
"Hi Tai," Mimi walked over and hugged him tightly. "She hasn't waked up yet?"  
  
"No. The doctors said so many things could go wrong while she's under the anesthetic. Joe, do you think they lied to me and she's not going to be okay?"  
  
Joe walked over to Kari and looked at the many machines hooked up to her. "No, everything is okay."  
  
"Okay," Tai sighed, defeated.  
  
TK walked in. He had a rose in his hand. "Hi. How're things going?"  
  
"Kari's just fine. She's still asleep," Joe replied, before Tai could tell his own version.  
  
"Alright," TK nodded with a slight smile on his lips.   
  
"Well, Sora just told us to come check up on you. She couldn't come. Some school thing. But I have to go," Mimi said. "Are you going to stay Joe?"  
  
"I'll give you a ride then come back," he replied. They left.   
  
TK glanced at Tai. The older boy looked exhausted. "Tai, why don't you go home? Get some sleep. I'll stay here."  
  
He looked at TK like he was crazy. "I'm not leaving her! Although I do trust you I can't leave her."  
  
"Well then here." He handed Tai three dollars. "Go get some coffee or something."  
  
Tai pushed the money away, but TK insisted. He took the money and stood up. "Thank you, TK. I'll be right back." He walked out of the room and down the hall of the bleak, clean smelling hospital.   
  
He got to a small area where there were three restaurants. He walked towards a small coffee shop, but stopped upon seeing a bar. Just one beer, no one would notice. He took a step forward, towards the bar and stopped. "No, no! I can't do that! Everyone's counting on me!" He turned back to the coffee shop and said to the lady working it, "Coffee, black. As black as you can make it preferably." He handed him a thin cup of hot liquid and he gave her TK's money.  
  
He walked back towards Kari's room, sipping the steaming drink and looking at the walls. Then he began to notice doctors running past him in the direction he was going. He continued down the hall and watched them turn. It was in the same direction as Kari's room. He began to run towards the room, spilling coffee on the floor and some even trickled down to his hand, but he didn't care. He neared the room and ran in.   
  
There were no doctors inside the room. He saw two more run to the room next door. 'Thank you go," Tai whispered relieved. He walked into the room and saw TK sitting on the bed, lips crushed against Kari's. "What are you doing?" Tai screamed.   
  
TK sat up. Kari looked up, drowsy eyed. "Taichi." She murmured, softly.  
  
"Kari?" Tai dropped the cup. He ran to the bed and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Tai, you're hurting me," she whispered.  
  
He pulled away. "Sorry." He glanced over at TK. "What were you two doing before I came in?" TK blushed and Kari just laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai fiddled with the silver and diamond tiara that Kari had left on the table. She had asked him to go and get it for her and he was trying to figure out how it was supposed to stay on her head. He got to her door and knocked. "Is it safe?"  
  
The door opened a few inches and Sora poked her head out. "Yes." The door opened the rest of the way and Tai stepped inside. He looked over at his baby sister who stood in the middle of the room with Yolie on one side of her and Sora on the other. She was dressed in a light blue dress that covered her feet. Thin straps held it up and glitter made her shoulder, chest and face sparkle. Her hair was done up and two side pieces hung down, framing her face. Light makeup made her seem older then she actually was.  
  
"Uh…" He said, speechless. "I don't thinks so! There is no way your going out!" He joked.   
  
"Tai," Kari groaned. "How do I look?"  
  
"Beautiful." He approached her and placed the tiara on her head, hoping he was skilled enough to have it stay on her head. It did.   
  
"Thank you, Tai," she hugged him. The doorbell rang. "That must be my date." She stood up and walked out of the room and to the door. Tai followed closely behind. She opened the door and there stood TK dressed in a black tuxedo. "HI TK."  
  
He nearly dropped the flower he had in his hand. "H-hi Kari. Wow, you look gorgeous."  
  
"You don't look to bad yourself," she giggled. He handed the flower to her and kissed her deeply.  
  
"Hey," Tai scolded. "Wait till you're out of my sight for that."   
  
"Well, are you ready?" TK asked.  
  
"Yeah," she picked up her light blue shawl that went with her dress.   
  
"Wait. I need to talk to Kari really quick," Tai said. He took her to the kitchen.  
  
"Is this about curfew, Tai? Because I'll be home before five in the morning," she grinned.  
  
He laughed. "Alright, that's fine. I just wanted to tell you to be careful tonight. If you get tired or hurt I want you to come home."  
  
She sighed. "Tai, I'll be fine."  
  
"Then there's only one more thing." He hugged her. "I'm so proud of you. I told you that a long time ago, but I don't think you heard."  
  
She smiled. "I heard."   
  
"Its hard to believe you're here again. I love you."  
  
"I love you to, Tai."   
  
"Alright. Go ahead back to your date."  
  
They both walked out and Kari took his arm before walking out of the apartment. "Have fun at prom!" Yolie yelled as they left. They turned and waved before leaving.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, as crapy as the ending seemed it did take quite a bit of effort. It was a TaKari like everyone (almost everyone) wanted. I hope you like it and didn't leave anything left untold. Please read and review!  



End file.
